Wolf of Beacon
by vwolf366
Summary: Wolf a young faunus, trained by Ozpin, and now a teacher? What could go wrong?
1. Introductions

An alarm attached to a small fog horn and strobe lights, startled the young faunus man awake. He quickly stood and moved to the alarm that was on the other side of the room and turned it off. Though he did not like waking up this early in the morning this was a necessary evil, because he started his new 'job' today. He quietly went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, only to see his salt and pepper hair standing up in the back forming a mane around his gray wolf ears, his bushy gray tail wagged back and forth, in the mirror behind him. He swore that thing had a mind of its own at times. He quickly showered dressed wolfed down a quick breakfast then jumped on his most prized possession, his motorcycle, and sped of towards his future. Beacon Academy.

* * *

When he arrived first period had just begun so he quickly reported to Ozpin's Office. He walked into Ozpin's office to find Ozpin and Goodwitch, standing and waiting for him.

"Welcome Wolf," Ozpin said with a sly grin, "how is my apprentice today?"

"I hate you," Wolf said flatly.

"Oh come now," Ozpin continued, "You should be excited. You will be the youngest teacher here at Beacon."

"I hate you with the passion of a thousand suns," Wolf said in the same monotone.

"Well this here is miss Glynda Goodwitch, she is in charge of, well just about everything." Glynda stepped forward and shook his hand.

Wolf smiled at her, and whispered, "How do you deal with working with him?"

Glynda whispered back, "Pain killers." they both laughed at the 'joke' and then Glynda started through her scroll looking for a schedule. "Alright for today, I will show you to the training area. You will start as more of a private tutor for the first year students. Sharpening their skills, and giving them the best training possible, and try to individualize it. I just do not have the time to do this for each and every student. Now if you would follow me, I will introduce you to the first years."

Wolf silently followed her down the halls, his wolf instincts kicking in as he swiftly memorized the area, and learning the scents around him. They walked into the training room silently, and immediately Wolf caught a smell that he did not like, his tail even bristled on its own accord. He then took a deep calming breathe, and continued.

"Alright class," Goodwitch called out to all of the first years around. "This young man hear will be training you from now on."

Wolf stepped forward and did a quick bow to the class as was customary where he came from. "I am Wolf. You may call me Wolf, and no that is not my real name. My name is actually hard to pronounce unless you grew up speaking the language, but my sir name translates into Wolf. Also yes I am a faunus. If any of you have a problem with that, come see me and we will discus what you can do. I am only Twenty years old, so don't call me mister or professor, cause I'm not one. I am a fight coach, that is all. Any questions?"

A girl with long golden locks and a giant grin on her face raised her hand and stepped forward. "Yes what is you're name and what is your question?"

"Hi, I'm Yang, and my question was would you happen to be a wolf faunus?" Yang's team beside her just looked down in shame.

"Actually yes, I am a Gray Wolf as a matter of fact." He smiled, and made a mental note of her name. "Now, I would like for all of you, to come forward and introduce yourselves, that way I can get a handle on the names. I suck with names." The students all giggled, "Let's start with Yang's team and go from there."

A girl in white was the first to step forward. "I am Weiss Schnee."

"Hello Weiss, and don't worry, how I feel about your family will not adversely affect your training." Wolf said with a grin, "Just as long as you don't hold me responsible for the White Fang."

"I most certainly will not," Weiss said with a look to her team. Wolf nodded and signaled for the next. A girl in a red hood zoomed in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." She said then looked expectantly at the tail lazily swinging behind him.

"It is nice to meet you Ruby," Wolf said with a grin, he immediately noticed what she was looking at but decided to ask anyway, "What has captured your attention?"

"It looks so soft," Ruby said entranced.

"You would not believe the amount of shampoo and conditioner it takes to keep it this soft." Wolf said pulling it around and running his hand through it. Ruby grinned now out of her trance sped back to her team. The next to step forward was a girl with black hair black and white clothes and a small black bow that sat on her head.

When she stepped forward Wolf's instincts kicked up even more, and he couldn't stop his tail from bristling. He then noticed the bow on top of her head twitch, and realized that she was the cause, and she also was struggling with her instincts just not as much as he was.

"Hello I am Blake Belladonna," She said then immediately turned and went back to her team. Wolf released a breathe that he had been holding.

"Nice to meet you Blake," He said, a relieved grin on his face. He went through most of the students with no incident until the last team CRDL, was up to introduce themselves. A large young man stepped forward.

"I do not wish to learn from some half dog, beast." the guy said, a big scowl on his face. Wolf looked down to his list of students and found the only team he did not have a face for.

"You must be Cardin Winchester," Wolf said walking towards the student. "So you don't like dogs, is that what I heard?"

"Yeah," Cardin said puffing out his chest. "I want another teacher."

"Well unlucky for you I'm not a teacher," Wolf said now standing nose to nose with him. "I am on the other hand, the one chosen by Ozpin himself to make you into a better huntsman."

"What can you teach me? You're only a few years older than us."

Wolf grinned then stepped away from the group, "Winchester, take one hundred laps around campus, you will not be allowed back into the buildings until you finish."

"Make me."

"Now just so everyone else knows," Wolf said turning towards Cardin. "Those two words should never be said to me!" Wolf immediately knocked Cardin into the air with an upper cut then he kicked him out of the door before he could land. "the rest of team CRDL, you go with your leader. That is one of the rules for this training. Although this is individual training, If one of your teammates steps over the line, the whole team is punished. Now I would like to split you up into your partner pairs."

* * *

Wolf spent the rest of the day going through and taking notes on each of his charges, being sure to keep a small distance from Blake. Once their class had ended he signaled for Blake to stay, behind. She slowly sauntered over to him, she stopped closer to him than she had been all day.

"Blake, am I correct in assuming that you're a cat faunus?" Wolf asked.

"Yes," Blake said shortly.

"If it is distracting to have a wolf faunus around, I can ask Ozpin to give you a different coach." Wolf said his own hair and tail bristling. "If you still want me to coach you though I will power through my own natural urges."

"No I'm fine with this," Blake said, "I was part of a group of faunus, and there were some of almost every kind. So I'm mostly used to the different types."

Wolf smiled, "Alright, now that, that is taken care of." Wolf paused, and looked a little shy now, "I have a little request," he stood, a good six inches to a foot over her, "this is to help me not bristle in your presence. You can say no and leave if you want, but can I smell your hair? Specifically the hair between your ears."

Blake looked at him with a strange look, "Do you have the senses?"

He shook his head looking a little sheepish. "I also have the agility and the ability to memorize and detect movement in a certain zone."

Blake looked at him a little shocked, "I only have ears and night vision. Your almost like one of those comic book heroes that Jaune reads about." she considered it for a moment longer then nodded, "Okay go ahead." She removed her bow to allow him access. He then leaned his head on top of her's right between the ears, and took a deep breathe.

Suddenly Yang burst through the doors, "Blake are you done yet? Ruby won't go to lunch without yo..." Yang stopped when she saw the two faunus together. "Sorry to disturb you guys." She said then went to leave.

"Xiao Long, stop right where you are." Wolf said, Yang stopped in mid step then turned on her heel. "This is not what you think it is. I was just getting used to her scent. You know like you have to do when you bring a cat and dog into the same house."

"What ever you say coach," Yang said a giant grin on her face, "I don't care about forbidden relationships either, so just continue with what ever it was." Yang zoomed out of the training room.

"I'm gonna have to put her through a hellish training tomorrow." Wolf said, messaging the bridge of his nose. "Would you please go and keep her from spreading any untrue rumors?"

"Okay," Blake said putting the bow back on and went to leave. She then turned at the doors and said "But I will only stop the untrue rumors." Blake winked then walked out of the door.

This is going to be a long semester, Wolf thought.

* * *

A/N: This one is gonna be a little less action packed, though I will have action. Oh yeah I guess I should say RWBY its characters and world are owned by Rooster Teeth, and the character of Wolf is my own original character that I just thought would be fun to write. Also if you want more just follow and favorite. I would also like any comments or stuff of the sort. Side note if you wanna find out about what Wolf can do look up about how wolves hunt and their abilities. So just remember that every story is a new world that you just have to imagine.


	2. Coffee and Controlled Chaos

After classes had ended, Wolf walked to the garage while sifting through his notes on all of the students. He then sighed and put his scroll away, as he came to his bike. He had put a lot of work and effort into making it perfect. It was black with pinstripe flames. The model was similar to the big Harley, but he had put all of the minor details on it, like a stabilizer that allowed for sliding under things and then correcting, with out stopping. Every time he passed the bike he had the uncontrollable urge to run his hands over the chassis. As he did he noticed the motorcycle parked next to his. It was more of a speed cycle, with wide tires for extra control on the turns. He then heard foot steps behind him, and turned to see Yang strolling over.

"Hey coach," Yang said waving. Wolf nodded then moved to put his helmet on. "Nice bike, what's it's name?"

"I don't believe in giving vehicles names," Wolf said.

"This here is Bumble Bee." Yang said, then put on her own helmet. "Wanna race?"

"No," Wolf revved his engine then took off, only to have the blonde on his tail immediately. He ignored her at first then once off campus he noticed that she was still following. He decided to slow down, she pulled up beside him.

"Come on coach," She yelled over the wind. "look the streets are clear. Just a quick quarter mile."

He nodded then raised his hand, three two one. The two took off down the road, Wolf stayed up with her for the most part, but she took the lead and won the race. They then pulled into a parking lot of a coffee house nearby.

"That was pretty good for a cruiser," Yang said a giant grin on her face. They both pulled off their helmets, and walked over to the shop. When they entered the few patrons went silent, Wolf just ignored them and ordered a large decaf with one cream and two sugars. Yang then told the person behind the counter her sugary concoction and they both went and sat waiting for the brew.

"So I guess faunus really can't have caffeine." Yang said grinning again.

"I can I just don't like to have to much," Wolf said with an amused smirk. "Most faunus can have caffeine, though you might not want to let a squirrel faunus have coffee."

"How bad can it be?" Yang asked.

"Nora Valkyrie times ten," Wolf said standing to grab the coffee. Yang just sat stunned for a moment then shivered, and jumped when Wolf handed her the drink.

"That is frightening," Yang said taking a sip of her drink then giving the nod of approval. "Did you know that Nora once knocked me through the roof of the cafeteria during a food fight?"

"...I don't quite know what to say to that." Wolf said a little disturbed. They sat and talked for about twenty minutes, Wolf getting more detailed info about his students. Once they had finished their drinks Wolf and Yang walked outside to find a group of men standing with weapons drawn waiting for them.

Then one from the back came walking up through the group, he had gray hair and a long black duster. On his left was a gladius, and his right was a revolver.

"Wolf, I've been looking for you." The man said his arms raised to stop his men from shooting. "That bounty won't collect itself."

"Henry Corpston," Wolf spat back almost as if it was a curse. "Why am I not surprised that you would come to get that bounty. Yang please go back inside this will be to dangerous for you." Yang started to disobey but then Wolf gave her a look that would make a stone shake, and she went back inside.

Wolf now surrounded by enemies, grinned like a mad man, and began to loosen up his joints. The first man that moved towards him was shot through by a concentrated blast of aura. Wolf then jumped and landed a double kick on the man to his left, sending him flying. Wolf then raised a hand and deflected the bullets using aura, and zoomed past five guys moving his arm like a sword. The five men fell all with cuts across their chests. Wolf stood and popped his neck then stood menacingly facing Henry. Henry drew his sword and pistol, then charged the faunus. Wolf dodged the gun shots and clashed with the sword with his own blade made of aura. The old bounty hunter smirked, then shoulder rammed the young man, knocking him back. Wolf stood up straight and then formed a new aura weapon that from Yang's point of view looked just like Ruby's Crescent Rose. The faunus then shot forward and swung the scythe, knocking Corpston back. Wolf then released the glowing weapon, and stood in front of the bounty hunter.

"Leave I won't hold back next time." Wolf said then watched as Corpston stood and ran away. Yang then ran out of the building.

"That was AWESOME!" Yang shouted, "You were like wam bam thank you maam." The last part she mimed punches.

"Okay," Wolf said grinning, "Now go back to the dorm before curfew. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"But I wanted to hang out some more," Yang said, still giddy. "I know of this club owned by..."

"Yang, Go home."

"Fine," Yang said with a pout. "But next time we're going to the club."

* * *

The next morning Wolf walked into the training room to find one blonde young man sitting in the bleachers. Wolf mentally sifted through the names he had heard yesterday, and found the name he was looking for.

"Jaune Arc, correct?" Wolf asked. The young man nodded and stood to greet the coach. "this class doesn't start for another hour, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Jaune started then stuttered for a moment. "Okay, here's the thing. I've been, uhm training with my partner Pyrrha Nikos, and well. I have been advancing, but uhm, well."

"Here let me see if I can guess." Wolf said with a grin. "You want to be able to catch up to your team, and you don't think you can catch up when you are training with a teammate."

Jaune nodded his head, and looked expectantly at the faunus. Wolf considered for a moment, then decided on the course of action.

"Okay, Jaune," Wolf said with a clap of his hands. "I have decided how to help." Wolf pulled out several weight packs and put them on his arms and legs, and over his chest. "Wear these everywhere except the shower. Then come here before and after classes, bring your homework as well. We don't want you to fail your other classes."

"What about my team?" Jaune asked.

"You will still go through your normal routine, even the training with Pyrrha. Just add an hour with me." Wolf grinned then nodded in the direction of the door. "Now you better run or else you won't make it to first period." Jaune went to leave but as he did Wolf said one last thing. "Hey to start training pay attention to your footing, and don't step on a single crack from now on. And each step has to be three feet from the last. Now you can go." Jaune gawked for a moment then took off.

Wolf sighed, "I am turning into Ozpin."

When then students entered, Wolf had a turned the normally empty room into what looked like the most difficult obstacle course ever created. Wolf stood in front of the class and smiled.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," Wolf said with an evil smile. He looked over the group and saw that Jaune was missing. "Pyrrha, where is Jaune?"

"He's on his way," Pyrrha said with a grin. "He is having a hard time with the new training regiment."

"Alright," Wolf said, "I guess that is what he is doing today. If you wouldn't mind please send him a message telling him to go ahead a take a lap around campus and that is all for class." Wolf turned towards the rest of the students. "Alright this course here is for some of the more advanced students. When I say your names please step forward. Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie. If you get hit by stun rounds you have to start over, also no weapons."

Ruby began to pout but Wolf just ignored her and continued, "Now the rest of you will be sparing with your partners." The students paired off, which left Yang standing alone.

"So what am I doing?" Yang asked with a chipper voice, "Don't tell me that your sights have changed from Blake to me?"

"Yang," Wolf said his evil grin getting even wider. "Please would you do a hand stand for me?"

"Sure," She did the hand stand, "Is this all?"

"Nope, your job is to tell me how many times, the ones running the course had to start over, and how many times each of the other students fall."

Yang fell and looked at him like he just kicked her dog. "Get going cause every one that you miss will add to how long after class you will have to stand on your hands."

Wolf gave a small Muahahaha, and continued to grin.

Yang's eyes narrowed, "You're evil."

"No I'm your coach. Ozpin is evil." Wolf said remembering his own training. Wolf stepped away and watched the students. It gave him a little satisfaction every time he heard a yelp from the obstacle course. Through out the training he would step in on the sparing partners and give little tips. Team CRDL did not give him any problems today, Wolf guessed they didn't want to take another hundred laps today. Wolf double checked his scroll making sure that this training session was the two hour block. He then sat in a meditative style position and closed his eyes.

When Pyrrha Nikos finished the course first he stood and pulled out a long bandana. Pyrrha stood in front of him a grin on her face.

"Good job, Pyrrha." Wolf said, "Now let's try it blind folded."

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha's happiness turned to annoyance and disbelief. "That's not possible."

Wolf put the blind fold on himself, then walked towards the course. He climbed over the rock wall in an instant, at the top he balanced across a tightrope and dodged stun rounds that flew from every direction. He then grabbed the rope and flipped upside down. He used his feet to control his decent, and blocked the stun rounds with aura from his hands. He then hopped onto a pedestal, that lead to a course of bamboo, which he quickly ran across dodging shot.

Now at the next stopping point Wolf turned towards the other students and shouted, "This is not a demonstration, everyone get back to your training." He heard the noises of the course and sparing start again. He then began the next part of the course probably the most taxing portion. A stun laser ignited down low and began to move towards him he ran and jumped over it. Then with out stopping he slid under one about waist height. He then ran and jumped horizontally through a pair of parallel lasers. He then picked up speed and jumped through a grid formation laser just before it closed. Landing on the other side, he stood for a moment to get his bearings then took off down the narrow walk that he could only fit through if he walked side ways. He quickly moved barely avoiding the stun blades, with each step. One then suddenly appeared in front of his head, he blocked it with his aura encased hand, then dived through the opening. He rolled to his feet stood and ran over the mud pit, ignoring the stepping stones and using his aura instead to run on the mud, dodging blades that appeared, and gun shots that zipped passed his head.

He slid to a stop in front of a shocked Pyrrha. He whipped the Bandana off of his head and handed it to Pyrrha. "This is nothing in comparison to the training that Ozpin would put you through. Now your turn." Pyrrha took the blindfold, still a little stupefied.

At this moment Jaune walked into the training room obviously exhausted. Wolf grinned and said, "You're just in time Jaune. I'm warmed up now so let's do a little sparing."

Jaune whimpered a little when he realized that he had signed up for extra lessons with a demon.

* * *

A/N: I might spam this story a little bit, but I am really enjoying thinking up situations and story for this character. Again RWBY is Blah blah blah Rooster Teeth. I'm already half way finished with the third chapter at the time that I'm posting this, so I have to try and hold myself back from just uploading it this weekend. Anyways, Just remember that each story is a journey into a new world. you just have to imagine it.


	3. History and Heart

Wolf put the papers he was working on, back on the desk that sat in what he assumed used to be a storage closet, but was now his office. He checked his watch and saw that it was around lunch time, so he headed out towards the cafeteria. Wolf walked through the campus silently watching the students around him. Each group he saw he would analyze and dissect them, picking out the strongest, weakest, and even the relationship status of the people in the groups.

Suddenly Wolf was brought out of his musings, by a familiar female voice. "Hensu!?" Wolf turned and looked for the person who knew his first name. His eyes landed on a girl with brown hair with a fiery orange on the end. Her beret sat tilted a little to one side, and sunglasses placed on the tip of her nose.

Wolf grinned, "Hi Kokino, it's been a long time."

"I officially had my name changed to Coco," The girl said with a grin and stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, I just have people call me Wolf."

"That's a little meta don't you think?" Coco now stood in front of him, they looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Suddenly they both burst into laughter, and hugged each other.

"I've missed you Coco." Wolf said putting his arm around her shoulders. At this point the rest of team CFVY stepped forward. "Ah, Yatsuhashi!" Wolf said extending his hand for the giant man to shake, "I see you're still following this trouble maker around."

Yatsuhashi took his hand and gave a small smirk. Wolf then shook the hand of Fox and quickly introduced himself, when he caught a glimpse of a pair of ears peek out from behind Yatsuhashi.

"Did I just see a cute little bunny?" Wolf said giving Coco a knowing look. "I guess, I must be imagining things." Wolf turned and moved to leave, but then was almost tackled by the bunny faunus, who had jumped on his back.

"Wolf I've missed you," Velvet said with a grin.

"I've missed you too, Velv" Wolf said propping Velvet up for a piggy back ride, just like he used to do when they were little.

Fox looked a little confused, when he heard this. He then asked, "How are you, Velvet, Coco, and Yatsuhashi related?"

"Me and Velvet are cousins," Wolf began, "She lived in a different kingdom than me, but she would come and visit us every summer. Then Yastuhashi, Kokino, and I..."

"Coco." Coco corrected, with a look of irritation.

"Anyways, the three of us were neighbors, growing up." Wolf grinned remembering, "We were known through out the town as 'San Onikaze'. We were inseparable."

"Really?" Fox said not really buying it.

"It's true," Yatsuhashi said flatly, "They always left me behind, as a distraction."

"So nothing has changed," Velvet said grinning from her perch.

"Not really," Yatsuhashi said. "Why are you here at beacon?"

Wolf scowled, "Because Ozpin is evil incarnate."

"He's not that bad," Coco said clinging to Wolf's arm.

"You're not his apprentice, just students at his school." Wolf looked to Coco, and she gave him a grin. The group continued towards the cafeteria. When they walked through the doors, all of the first year students stopped and looked at the coach with a bunny on his back, and the gunner on his arm. He just continued towards the line, set Velvet down and picked up a vegetarian tray for Velvet in one hand and what looked like a Mistralian meat dish in the other. Velvet took the tray from Wolf and went to sit in her teams usual spot. Wolf made a detour to the table filled with teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Jaune, you better get plenty of protein and carbs for lunch cause we still have a training session after class." Wolf said then turned from the group only to hear a defeated sigh from the young knight, with giggles and silent whispers.

"Hey coach, I need Private Lessons." Yang said with a wink.

"Yang," Wolf said his face now a passive mask. "What you need is a better sense of humor."

"Agreed!" the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR said in unison.

"Oh you guys know that you love my jokes." Yang said, smiling ear to ear.

"That's the best joke you've made all day." Wolf said.

"Oh Burn," Ruby said standing and pointing at her sister.

"Do you need some Wiess, for that burn?" Blake said a grin on her face. Everyone stopped and looked at the normally silent faunus.

"Oh Blake," Yang said hugging her, "I knew that I was rubbing off on you!"

Blake blushed, "wrong choice of words Yang."

"No you've just been reading to much of that 'Ninjas of Love' smut. Your mind is in the gutter." Yang said grinning.

"Take that back." Blake said narrowing her eyes. "NoL is not smut. It is a tasteful romance novel."

Yang pulled a black book from her bag and opened to a bookmarked page, "Hwangsaeg, silently pulled the kimono of Geomjeong, from her shoulder and placed kisses down her collar..."

Blake jumped up and placed a hand on Yang's mouth. "No further."

Yang stuck out her tongue and placed it against her partner's hand. Blake looked at Yang.

"Did you really just lick my hand?" Blake asked. Yang nodded in response, "how old are you, Five?"

When Blake removed her hand and wiped it on Yang's jacket, Yang wiped her mouth and said "It always worked with Ruby. By the way that lotion you use tastes weird."

"Well you're not supposed to eat it." Blake said. Wolf looked between the two girls, a grin on his face.

"Well I think I will be excusing myself," Wolf said turning towards the table where team CFVY sat.

"Hey, is Coco your girlfriend?" Ruby asked curious. Pyrrha who had just taken a sip from her drink, had to restrain a laugh at the blunt question.

"No, we're just childhood friends," Wolf said with a smile at the girl. "And me and Velvet are cousins, since I know that is your next question."

"So you don't have a girlfriend right?" Ruby asked.

"No I don't have a girlfriend," Wolf said.

"Hey Yang you heard that right?" Ruby said, "You still have a chance."

"Wait Ruby," Wolf said "First I'm not gonna date a student. Second how do you know that I'm not gay?"

The entire table went silent for a moment until Yang and Blake asked almost simultaneously, "Are You?"

Wolf smiled and walked away from the table.

"Hey that's not funny," Yang shouted, "You really need to answer the question."

Wolf sat with team CFVY, between Coco and Velvet, with grinning.

"What was that about?" Velvet asked.

"I was just messing with some students." Wolf said with a smirk.

* * *

Jaune stepped into the dark training room, the only light shining down onto Wolf, who sat in the middle legs crossed and eyes closed, his tail slowly swaying behind him. Jaune cleared his throat and stepped into the light.

"Hello Jaune," Wolf said not moving.

"How did you know that it was me?" Jaune asked.

Wolf opened his eyes, grinned then tapped his nose. "I have the senses of a wolf."

"Oh, cool." Jaune said a little nervous.

"Jaune sit," Wolf pointed to a spot on the floor right across from him. Jaune took the spot and tried to copy the coach's position. "Okay Jaune, what I want you to do today is do your homework, while concentrating your aura around your body."

"How long do I keep my aura up?" Jaune asked.

"Until you finish your homework, and I say that your answers are correct." Wolf began the same drill that he had just told Jaune to do. Jaune was slightly startled when the amount of aura Wolf released made the air around him stir and blow slightly.

Jaune released his aura as he was instructed, and sat quietly doing his homework for about Forty Five minutes when he fell to the ground sweat dripping from his brow.

"I'm done," Jaune said dropping his aura.

"Wait, I have to say that your questions are correct before you can drop your aura." Wolf picked up the papers as Jaune raised his aura output. He looked through the papers nodding while reading the questions. Wolf put the papers down and looked up at Jaune, "You can stop now."

"thank you," Jaune was out of breathe and sweating profusely.

"You might need some help from another person for Professor Port's class, cause I never took it so I don't know his stories. Also I'm no good with classical literature, so you might need some help with Doctor King's class." Wolf put the papers down, and stood doing some stretches.

Jaune quickly put away his homework and stood. "Well I guess that's it," Jaune said timidly moving to leave.

"Stop right there," Wolf said creating a copy of Jaune's Crocea Mors both sword and shield with his aura. Jaune put down his bag and drew his weapon that was strapped to his side, and raised his shield. Wolf and Jaune took a stance then began to move around, circling each other. Wolf started moving towards Jaune slowly. Jaune now, between the weights and lack of aura, was almost completely exhausted, but he still followed the coach's moves. Wolf swung his sword first but Jaune blocked with his shield and then rammed the faunus, pushing him back a step. Jaune then quickly followed with a slash of his own. Wolf reversed his grip on the sword and deflected Jaune's sword towards the ground, he then bashed Jaune back with his own shield, causing the knight to stumble. Wolf then slashed Jaune with the aura blade, which Wolf made doubly sure was a blunt version. The last thing he needed was to put a student in the hospital on his first week.

Jaune stumbled back, grabbing the spot the sword made contact. Jaune concentrated and pulled out the last of his aura healing his bruise. Jaune now at his limit, readied his stance. Wolf grinned and readied himself. Jaune charged Wolf shield first, but at the last moment spun and swung his sword at the coach's exposed back. Jaune's blade was suddenly stopped by a large curved blade. Jaune jumped back when he realized that, what was once a sword had morphed into a large scythe.

Wolf stood up straight and grinned, "I think that is enough for today. That last move was the best I've seen you make in two days."

"Well," Jaune said putting away his blade, "I figured Ozpin put you in here because you were a good fighter. So I had no reason to fear hitting and hurting you."

"You shouldn't have that fear with Pyrrha either," Wolf said as he made the scythe disappear.

"Actually I have my own reasons for not wanting to attack all out with Pyrrha," Jaune said, now a little shy. "I just can't bring myself to attack her with out holding back."

"Jaune, you have feelings for her don't you?" Wolf asked.

"I,.. uhm well... Maybe?" Jaune stumbled through his own thoughts. "We had a moment at the dance a while back... But ever since I haven't been able to build up the courage to talk to her about... So the only time we ever talk is when sparing and most of that lately is nothing important." Jaune said, leaning against the wall and sliding into a sitting position.

Wolf grinned then sat next to him, "Here this is what you're going to do tonight, shower, take off those weights. Leave your weapon in your dorm go to meet her where you train, and talk to her. She will either gladly talk or run away, so if you stand in the door way it will be harder for her to run."

Jaune looked at the coach, with a new found respect. "How do you know what to do?"

"I've dated before," Wolf said now looking a little hurt, "Coco chased most of the girls off. And the one that did stay, well let's not talk about her now." Jaune and Wolf laughed, then both stood and moved to leave the empty training room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the Japanese and Korean, but hey why not throw some unique things in there. By the way Wolf's first name has the same meaning as my first name so. Oh yeah RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and all that. Also if you're a Bumbleby shipper that little bit from NoL is all that I'm gonna give you, I'm sorry but that's just the way its gonna be. I would rather have interactions between two girls trying to get the attention of a guy that does not care, or cares very little, or might just be a demon in wolves clothing. so just like always remember that a story is a world or journey. You just have to imagine it.


	4. Crime and Embarasment

Wolf walked onto the Beacon campus, while the darkness still clung to the landscape. While he walked towards his office, he slowly did a few stretches to limber up his still groggy body. Wolf closed his eyes and took deep breaths while moving through the halls by memory and listening for anything that should not be there. He then caught three distinct smells coming from inside the training room, as he walked up.

Wolf stepped into the dark room and spoke firmly into the darkness, "Yang, Blake, Jaune. Come on out, and also light on." When the lights came on, Wolf heard the barely audible voices of Yang and Blake shush each other come from his office. Wolf smirked and shook his head in disbelief. He then opened the door to his office to find Jaune gagged and bound to his chair and an obviously guilty Yang hanging half way out of the small window. Blake was standing on the desk trying to push Yang out, slowly turned her head towards the coach who had a passive grin on his face.

"Good Morning Coach." Yang said, still trying to squeeze through the obviously too small window. Wolf still grinning crossed his arms and then pointed to the spot in front of him. Yang and Blake immediately followed his silent orders, and stood in the area he indicated with a look of shame.

"Good morning girls," Wolf said walking over to release Jaune. "What were you two doing in my office?"

"And why did you tie me to the chair?" Jaune asked angry at the two. "I just came for our training and found them in your office."

"Looking for information," Yang said, Blake nudged her to try and get her to stay silent.

Wolf smirked then turned away from the girls, "Well girls if you wanted to know more about me all you had to do was ask." Wolf turned back with an evil grin plastered on his face, "Now you both have to spend the whole day tied to each other, and no less than thirty feet from me."

Yang looked a little confused, "Is this supposed to be a punishment or reward?"

"It's a punishment trust me," Wolf said, using his aura to enact the punishment. "Okay Jaune are you ready to begin training? Let's start with a run," Wolf grabbed some weights and placed about sixty pounds each on the two girls. The group then ran around the campus for several hours, until all three students were tired, and gasping for air.

Wolf decided to take pity on his students and let them sit by a small pond. After a moment Wolf remembered his discussion with Jaune from the night before.

"So how did the talk with Pyrrha go last night." Wolf asked Jaune while the teens rested.

"Oh uhm.." Jaune blushed, "It went well."

"Wait is this a talk that has to do with a certain knight finally her out?" Yang asked, then pumped her arm in the air, "I won the pool."

Wolf used his aura to put a gag on Yang causing Blake to snicker. Yang glared at the cat faunus, as if she were the cause of all unhappiness in the world.

"So what was the decision that the two of you reached." Wolf asked giving an encouraging smile.

"We're going on a d..da...date." Jaune finally managed to say. "and you had a pool going on if I would ask Pyrrha out?"

Blake nodded, "Nora and Yang started a betting pool that involves multiple couples from our class. There are even bets on whether me and Yang will get together. I bet that it would end up with you and Ruby." Jaune sighed at this revelation.

Wolf grinned and pat the young man on the back acting like he had not heard about the betting ring. "Good for you," Wolf did a couple of stretches then said, "Why don't we sprint back to the training room and do some sparing." Wolf did not even wait for them to answer, instead he took off dragging the girls to their feet and forcing them to try and catch up to the speedy faunus.

* * *

Blake and Yang spent the entire day escorted from class to class and even lunch bound together and tied to Coach Wolf. Wolf had even put a sign on each of them that said, 'We broke into a teacher's office and now we are being punished'. Wiess was the first to say anything to them about the sign.

"I told you that breaking into his office was a bad idea." Wiess said waving her finger in their faces.

"Oh, look Rin!" came the voice of the bubbly redhead Nora Valkyrie. Nora poked the bindings holding Yang and Blake together, "Handcuffs that glow! They're sooo pretty,"

"Thank you Nora," Wolf said startling the berserker. "They are made from my aura."

"OOOOOOOO!" Nora zoomed closer to the bindings looking intently as if she could see what the aura was made of if she got closer. She then grabbed Rin's hand and held it above their heads, "Can you do that to us?"

Wolf grinned and decided to humor the hyper girl. "But I can only do this through lunch cause I have to be a certain distance from you." Rin looked at Wolf as if begging for mercy, "Rin you'll be fine. It will only last through lunch." Nora almost vibrated in her seat next to the stoic Rin who looked a little surprised that he wasn't being dragged around.

Wolf sat at the end of the table next to Ruby who just sat there giggling at the situation around her. Meanwhile Wiess was still giving Yang and Blake, a stern talking to at the other end of the table. Jaune and Pyrrha sat across from Wolf, but did not notice any of the events going on around them. The knight and spartan sat casting sideways glances at one another between bites of food.

Wolf grinned at the awkwardness and sat debating whether to tease them or not. Just when he had decided to tease them Yang spoke first.

"So Pyrrha," Yang's grin gave away what she was thinking instantly. "Where are you and Jaune going on your date?"

Jaune blushed and Pyrrha almost did a spit take, before she spoke, "I'm sorry but what did you say?"

Yang's grin got even bigger, "Don't play coy Jaune told Coach about it this morning. So when is it, where are you two going?"

"Yang," Wolf said, looking at her, "Would you please leave the nice couple alone?"

"You were going to ask it if I didn't," Yang said, Wolf immediately slapped the aura gag on her again.

"Wow," Wiess said looking between the brawler and Coach. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Wolf gave a light chuckle, "Sorry Wiess. This is part of my semblance." Wolf looked back to the couple who now looked closer to their normal colors. "So Pyrrha, Jaune. Have you decided?"

Pyrrha shyly nodded, "We decided to be a little more traditional, and go to the theater in town."

Wolf grinned, "Well I hope you enjoy your first real date. Now miss Xiao Long, miss Belladonna, I have something to do, so let's go." Wolf stood and dragged the bound duo behind him as he left the cafeteria.

* * *

Wolf walked into the office of Professor Ozpin, his two captives no longer with him.

Ozpin smirked then asked, "So where are the two delinquents that you've been walking around with today?"

"I left them with team CFVY." Wolf said with a shrug, "I figured that they could learn about me from one of the best sources there is."

Ozpin nodded then turned towards the window behind him, "Has there been any more problems since that fight in town?"

"No nothing," Wolf said a little irritable now.

"Well let me know if anything happens." Ozpin said turning and giving him a large grin. "On to your job, I see you have taken to helping mister Arc."

"I just thought that he needed the extra push from a teacher. Someone he can look up to." Wolf said moving to stand beside Ozpin at the window. "Master, I have a question."

"What is it Wolf?" Ozpin said looking out over his students.

"How do I deal with Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna?" Wolf asked. "I mean they did break into my office, and if I can't deter them from following me around they might get into the middle of a fight with bounty hunters."

"Like what happened at the coffee shop?"

"Yeah," Wolf said turning to his teacher, "I was lucky that no bystanders got hurt, but what would have happened if Yang had jumped into the fray."

"Wolf," Ozpin said and turned towards the faunus, he grabbed him by both shoulders. "Take a deep breathe," Wolf closed his eyes and did what his master told him. "Now let it go. Everything will be alright. Now go pick up the delinquents, and train them so that nothing can hurt them."

Wolf grinned and shook his head, "Master, you are so carefree sometimes." Wolf left the office and walked over to the dorms to pick up his students. When he knocked on the door of Team CFVY, Fox opened the door for him, giving him a clear view of the most dangerous item in existence. This one thing could destroy any man woman or child on the planet if exposed to its affects. There sat Coco, Yang and Blake, on a bed looking at a photo album.

"Oh, Hensu you're back." Coco said closing the photo album in her hand. Yang and Blake both grinned at the faunus, from either side of Coco.

"So Coach," Yang began, "How long did you carry around that Mike the Rat, stuffed toy, and do you still have it?"

"You had to tell them about Mike the Rat," Wolf said glaring at Coco.

"I'm sorry it just came up in conversation." Coco said with a shrug, as she laid back on the bed.

"How would that come up in conversation?" Wolf almost yelled at her. "What were you three discussing the most embarrassing facts from childhood?"

"Oh no," Coco said, sitting up with an evil twinkle in her eye. "If we were to discuss that I would only have time for your first time."

"Wait, what?" Yang asked, "Coco you've been holding out on us?" Coco gave no sign of responding to Yang.

"You can't just tease us then not say anything." Blake said looking just as intrigued.

"Alright girls it's time that we go and train with Jaune." Wolf said, still a little upset. "Thank you Coco for looking after these ill mannered students of mine."

Coco smiled again, then placed a hand on both of their heads as she spoke, "It was no problem I just love sharing..." A rumble resounded through out the room. Every one stopped to find Blake blushing her bow laying flat on her head, as Coco sat lightly scratching the hair on both her's and Yang's head. When Coco stopped Blake came back to reality, and her blush grew darker.

"Oh that's so CUTE," Yang said after a moment. "I had no idea that you would purr Blake!"

Blake stood and ran past Wolf, out of the door. Wolf turned towards Yang with a look of 'I can't believe you just said that.' He then turned and walked towards the door. "Yang go to the training room and treat Jaune like a punching bag until I get there."

"Are you serious?" Yang asked now happy as could be to be told to beat Jaune. "You do not have to tell me twice."

Wolf took off down the halls towards Blake. "I hope I can help her," Wolf said to himself. "I'm her Coach, I have to help her some how." Wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then took off towards the forest nearby.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I had a little trouble getting this one together, between a new job and other things going on. So as usual RWBY and its characters all belong to Rooster Teeth. Please support the original producers. So I gotta go just remember that every story is a journey, you just have to imagine it.


	5. Past and Plan

Wolf moved through the woods near Beacon as fast as he could, while following the scent. As he ran a small Beowolf stepped out from behind a tree. Wolf just picked up speed and spun past it not missing a step. The Beowolf fell to the ground in little pieces, and Wolf continued running. After running for around ten minutes, Wolf found his target. The brunette faunus sat next to a lake, which by this time the moon had already rose, and was being reflected off of the still waters.

"Blake," Wolf said walking up behind the girl hoping not to startle her to bad. "Why did you run off like that?"

"It's just a little embarrassing," Blake said pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat. "I'm not comfortable letting any of that side of my heritage out in front of others."

"Why not?" Wolf asked, "I think that you purring is quite cute, and it's not like you could hide that from everyone forever."

"But I can try," Blake said a little more quietly.

"Blake, look at me." He said standing in front of the girl. "I have a tail with a mind of it's own and ears that get in the way half of the time. I have to order special motorcycle helmets. I don't try to hide those things though, I embrace my animal side. These appendages are as much a part of me as my human parts. You can't hide the cat inside of you, I mean just look at how you act around others."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked now glaring at him not wanting to be compared her animal counter part.

"Look," Wolf said sitting beside Blake and looking over the waters. "All that I'm saying is that you should not just try to hide it. You need to work on coming to terms with who and what you are. If we were back on my home island you would be celebrated as a protector of the people."

"What?" Blake said a little stunned. "Is that like an island only for faunus?"

"No," Wolf said with a laugh. "In the past before the kingdoms, the island was isolated by grim, and the towns people were almost wiped out. Then a group of animal warriors emerged from the high mountains on the island. Now we're called faunus but the towns people of the time called us animal warriors, because they thought that we were animals that took human form to protect them." Wolf paused in his story to look at Blake she nodded, and signaled for him to continue. "So when the kingdoms formed, our island was encountered by some from Atlas, that was not the most pleasant encounter. At that time the kingdoms still did not treat faunus with any respect, so we kinda split relations. Now our town accepts all faunus and especially ones that have become huntsmen and huntresses. They say that we are honoring the animal warriors that came before by protecting people." When Wolf stopped talking a silence clung to the air Wolf sat thinking about his old home, and Blake looked over at the older faunus.

"So why did you ever leave?" Blake asked, "I mean its obvious that you still love your home why not just go back?"

Wolf's face grew dark, "I can't, and its a long story that I do not like to talk about."

Blake nodded in silence, then looked back at him. "I'm sorry that you can't return. Is there anything that I can do to help you go back?"

"Not unless you know the location of the White Fang member Adam Taurus." Wolf said, then laughed. "Like you would even know who I'm talking about never mind."

Blake fell silent again, she slowly shuffled away from Wolf, while still sitting on the embankment. Wolf looked at her now confused by her actions. He looked at her intently looking for a hint of what's wrong with her.

After a few moments Blake had to ask the question that she did not want answered. "What did Adam do?"

"Wait, how do you know Adam?" Wolf asked, then he got his answer when she looked him in eyes. He saw guilt, rage, and even affection.

"What did Adam do?"

Wolf realized at that moment why she did not like her faunus heritage getting out. It was the only reason he could see. "You were a Fang member?" Blake nodded her head in shame. Wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his raging mind. "Adam killed my clan after they refused to allow the White Fang to use the island as a base of operations. While that was happening I was training with Ozpin. When I went back I had no home left, the other clans didn't want me around causing trouble with the Fang that is now using my family home as their headquarters. I even tried to run them out but I wasn't strong enough at that time." Wolf then looked straight into the the golden eyes of the cat faunus, and spoke this next line very slowly. "Did you have any part of the White Fang expedition to Dobutsu?"

Blake stared into his brown eyes for a moment, "I have no knowledge of a Dobutsu expedition. The last mission I was involved in was a train heist in Atlas, and the White Fang was in a base on the outskirts of Atlas at that time. I do know that soon after it was destroyed by the Atlysian military."

Wolf watched her closely, the air around them was still. Then Wolf looked out over the lake, released a breath and sighed. "I believe you." Wolf stood and turned to Blake with a smile, "And now I understand why you would try to conceal your animalistic side. Just know that you shouldn't have to. Especially around friends."

Wolf reached out his hand towards Blake, who hesitantly took it and was pulled to her feet. Blake then gave a smile and looked back over the lake then turn toward Wolf. "Didn't you have a training session with Jaune tonight?" Blake asked with a grin.

"It's okay," Wolf said with a grin, "I sent Yang in my place."

"Now that is evil," Blake said with a grin.

"I guess we need to go and save the poor guy." Wolf said slowly walking in the direction of the school.

* * *

The first years walked into a pitch black training room, the only light came from the doors behind them. The teams slowly grouped together, cautiously drawing their weapons.

Suddenly as if from every direction at once the voice of Wolf boomed out of the darkness. "Welcome students. In two weeks I will be selecting a group of students to go on a field trip to the outskirts of the kingdom. In those two weeks I will be pushing every student here, and the ones that flunk my trials will be left here with Professor Port as your lecturer in my place."

At that statement all students became attentive, not wanting to be left behind. Then in the darkness a dim light began to shine, when the lights came into focus the students saw that it was two short swords made from aura that glowed, holding the blades stood Wolf who, in the dim lighting, looked almost like he was some form of demon summoned to torture the students. "Your goal today is see how long you can survive." With this Wolf slashed with both of his blades horizontally sending out a wave that cut through the two students in front but was blocked or dodged by the other students.

Team JNPR who now stood closest to the faunus came out from behind the shields of Pyrrha and Jaune, only to have Wolf now almost on top of them. Jaune blocked the first downward slash and countered, but was surprised when Wolf was already spinning in the air. Pyrrha launched a flurry of jabs with her Milo but every one was deflected by what she could only assume were blades that knocked her spear off course. Wolf went to kick Jaune but ended up having his foot pushed aside by Jaune's shield, Wolf in response sent a shockwave of pure aura into Jaune's chest knocking both him and Pyrrha back.

When the two were pushed back, Ren came into view, sent flying by Nora's hammer. Wolf used as little aura as possible to deflect Ren's bullets, then once in range he grabbed Ren and threw him back at Nora who had come flying with a giant hammer swing. As he did this Wolf had to immediately dodge Rifle fire from above. He looked up to find rose petals falling all around the training room as sniper rounds came at him from every direction. Then Wolf felt a tingle behind him and instinctively spun dodging the strike of Blake, she then disappeared again and he grabbed her Gambol Shroud with his hand lightly laced with aura, as she struck from above. He then threw Blake into the rafters knocking Ruby from her perch. As he did ice suddenly appeared sealing his feet, then a yell came from above. He looked up and saw a glowing Yang falling on him from above. Wolf took a deep breath and raised his hand above his head. Yang and Wolf clashed, Yang held in mid air by an aura shield being projected by Wolf. As this was going on Weiss came speeding into the fray, going for the take down. Wolf not even looking threw two aura daggers and pinned Weiss' foot for just a moment this moment took down half of the other students around.

Yang still held in air attacked with all her might trying to break the shield. Wolf grinned and released the shield between her swings, taking her off guard, and kicked her out of mid air. He then sent a shock wave of aura through out the training room knocking back all of the other students that had now surrounded him.

Wolf now sweating and out of breath laughed, "Alright every one, Lights on." When the light came on the students were slowly picking themselves off of the ground. "That was quite well done teams RWBY and JNPR, and you two that didn't dodge my first attack take your teams, and run through the obstacle course ten times with out being hit by stun rounds."

Ruby walked up slowly rubbing her backside where she landed. "Why did you throw Blake at me?"

"It was the easiest way to get you to stop shooting at me." Wolf said with a smile, still breathing hard.

Yang now with her eyes glowing red stepped up in front of the coach, "Come on I didn't even get to go all out let me have another shot."

At this Wolf appeared beside her a blade extending from his shoulder, now wearing a predatory look. He then looked her in the eye and said, "If I was serious, none of you would be standing." Yang now eyes wide with fear stepped back and nodded. Ruby suddenly appeared behind him and looked at his blade that had appeared.

"Wow," Ruby said with a grin, "So you are the weapon instead of carrying one?"

"Well I can pick up any weapon that is at hand if I happen to run out of aura." Wolf said releasing his aura and smiling at Ruby. "But yes I am the weapon. Do you have a problem with that?"

All he got was a giddy squeal from the little reaper as she spun and took off. Jaune and his team stepped up beside Wolf all four with looks of confusion.

"Sir," Pyrrha said first, "Will you please spar with us once again?"

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna ask," Jaune said, "While watching you fight, I noticed some things that we could improve on."

"I will but why don't we do this," Wolf said turning towards his students, "Every one listen up for the rest of the class, we will be having a sort of capture the flag or maybe it would be considered a cavalry battle. Either way team leaders will have a banner and your goal will be to protect yours while collecting the other teams. Your score with this battle will be added to your performance in the gang up on coach challenge."

Wolf let the challenge go for about an hour then counted the scores, keeping their own head band gave them five points while gathering others counted for two points.

RWBY:8

JNPR:7

CRDL:4

SYFN:2

BAGE:2

MYST:2

LOLY:0

PNCL:0

JSPR:0

PILT:0

Wolf silently marked down the scores in his scroll then dismissed the students not still running the course. He went into his storage room, which is what he had taken to calling it, and marked on his wall the Teams that he was looking at for the mission. A total of four was all he could take out on this trip. Now which teams would benefit the most from this trip, and how am I gonna get Ozpin and Goodwitch to approve it?

* * *

A/N: I forgot to add this when I originally posted this. So RWBY and all is owned by Rooster Teeth. I really appreciate all of the favorites, followers, and seeing almost 800 views is pretty cool too. If you want to comment please let me know what you think, or if you spot a glaring error in the story. from this point on I will be splitting my time between this and a novel that I will be publishing. I have the next chapter ready and I will try to keep a week ahead, but no guarantees. So as always remember every story is a world that you just have to imagine.


	6. Tests

Wolf threw an aura shot through his alarm system before he was even really awake. As he pushed aside the groggy feeling in his head he realized what he had done. With a groan he pulled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. Even though he was not ready for this day to begin his tail was up and ready to roll.

Wolf looked over his should and scowled, "Shut up." The tail made no response, except to wag even faster. Wolf quickly showered and dressed, taking time to make sure his tail got really good and scrubbed. For reasons unbeknownst to him the tail always seemed to become dirtier than any other part of his body. Wolf quickly dressed and went to his bike, then noticed the time.

"Crap, I'm late." Wolf jumped on his bike and took off down the road. He drove up to a traffic jam in the middle of the city. Instead of stopping he created a ramp over the traffic using his aura, and sped through the streets with the disgruntled honks and shouts of commuters following after him. Wolf then used his new ramps to drive from roof to roof, creating a new short cut of his own. He made it from down town Vale to Beacon in record time.

When he parked in the garage Yang stepped out from behind a support column near him. "Long weekend Coach?" She asked a wry grin on her face.

"Don't you have a class you should be in?" Wolf asked, getting off of his bike, and taking off his helmet.

"What kind of example are you setting for us students," Yang said ignoring his question, "Being late at the beginning of your second week?"

"Yang," Wolf said turning towards her. "Go to class."

"But I don't want to sit through another history lecture with Doctor Oobleck." Yang said with a pout.

"And that is why your grades for his class are so bad," Wolf said walking through the exit followed closely by Yang.

"Can't you just say that I needed extra training today?" Yang asked keeping pace with Wolf, "You know like you did with Jaune last week."

"Jaune is a special case," He said taking a quick turn towards the academics building.

"I could be a 'Special Case'," Yang said with air quotes and a seductive pout.

After a few moments of walking and listening to Yang's pouts, Wolf opened the door for Yang to walk through and she did with out noticing where they were. "Yang go sit." He had lead her to Doctor Oobleck's class room, and when she noticed she turned with a downtrodden look.

"Coach, you're so mean." Yang said unceremoniously plopping into her seat.

"Thank You Coach Wolf," Oobleck said speeding over and shaking his hand. "Now let's get back to the history of Mistral."

Wolf left and went to set up today's obstacle course. When he finished setting it up, he heard a clap from behind him which caused him to turn in surprise. Ozpin stood in the door way with a grin.

"I'm impressed with your handy work." Ozpin said looking over the course. "So what is this field trip that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to take four teams to the mountains near Dobutsu village." Wolf said, now a little nervous.

"I thought that you couldn't return there?" Ozpin asked his grin turning grim.

"It will be alright as long as I don't return to the village." Wolf said, "Besides I want to see how it has been doing. I can look on from a distance."

Ozpin thought for a moment then decided what would happen. "I will approve but, you have to have an upperclassman team go with you as one of the four teams."

Wolf grinned then said, "If that's how I have to do it, then I choose Team CFVY. Coco and Yatsu both know the terrain and language. We also used to train in the mountains when we were younger."

Ozpin nodded, "Well good luck on choosing the best teams for this." When Ozpin left the room Wolf went to his office to review the standings the teams. In first was RWBY, the prodigy team, a lot of offensive power. Next was JNPR, the almost complete opposite of RWBY, with the strongest defense of the class. Team MYST had somehow surpassed all others through a high stealth capability. So these three were the ones that needed to be pushed to the limit. Wolf grinned at the thought of pushing these teams.

"CRAP, I'm becoming just like Ozpin." Wolf said when he realized the joy he was taking in pushing the students.

* * *

When the students entered the training room, the group saw a large board on the wall behind a new obstacle course. On the board they saw the names of the ten teams and a series of numbers that descended the list.

RWBY: 100

JNPR: 90

MYST: 80

SYFN: 70

CRDL: 60

PNCL: 50

JSPR: 40

PILT: 30

BAGE: 20

LOLY: 10

The teams looked on with a bit of awe and amazement. Wolf stepped forward with a grin. "This is a competition style training. These are the points that your group earned last week, and this week we will be using these points to determine who will be going on that trip with me in two weeks. I have only three spots on this trip so the top three teams, are going with me." The students all looked around at the other teams, while team RWBY giggled and celebrated.

"Okay now this is not necessarily the line up," Wolf said, "For the next week you can gain and loose points based on actions in class and out of class. Now miss Xiao Long, I believe that I had to escort you to class this morning so that will be minus two points."

Wolf tapped on his scroll, and the points beside RWBY dropped to 98. "Now today we will be playing a game. All teams will run through the course at the same time, and this course is harder than anything I've put out before. During this if you fall or get shot your team looses a point. If you protect an ally your team gains a point, if you complete the course your team gains four points. Now time for the spin. If you knock out an opposing teams members you gain five points and their team looses five points."

Wolf let this fact sink in for a moment then said one word. "Begin."

Team JNPR was the first to take off. Jaune lead his team through the first obstacle of swinging blades, which he and Pyrrha took turns blocking for the rest of the team. RWBY followed close behind them and took a different approach. Ruby and Weiss sped through side-by-side while Yang and Blake dodged through the upper portions of the pendulums that had no blade. Team JNPR took a moment to figure the next segment out when Jaune noticed that their score had risen to 114. He grinned and decided how to take on the next segment. The next obstacle was a long 2x8 board stretched along a thirty foot gap, with a spike trap above and below, that made it to where they had to walk over. Jaune took the first step out onto the board. Thanks to the training Wolf made him do, he sensed the first stun round and raised his shield, deflecting the round. Once across he stood in front of the blasts with his shield allowing his team to cross with out worry. As soon as Nora crossed Jaune dodged the next shot allowing Cardin Winchester to get hit and fall. Jaune looked up, their points that had risen to 122. Team RWBY had a harder time, Ruby sped across knocking off the rest of team CRDL, she then blocked shots to the best of her ability. Blake jumped off into the pit and used her semblance to propel herself onto the ledge. With this both Blake and Ruby did their best to block the in coming shots until Yang and Weiss was able to pass.

Team JNPR was observing the next area when RWBY came up behind them. "What are you waiting on Jaune?" Ruby asked looking at the area that looked like a tiled floor.

"I know Wolf, there is a trick to crossing this." Jaune said studying the tiles trying to figure out the secret.

"I could test out the tiles," Blake said stepping forward.

"No wait listen," Jaune said holding up a hand. The group heard a light tune playing.

"So he added music for atmosphere." Yang said with a shrug, "So what?"

"This is Wolf," Jaune said listening to the music intently. He suddenly took Pyrrha's hand and moved to the squares. "I have an idea, Pyrrha can you do the waltz at all?" When Pyrrha shook her head Jaune just took a deep breath and said, "Follow my lead."

Pyrrha looked into his eyes and nodded, Jaune and Pyrrha then began dancing, to the music. Every square they stepped on attacked instep to the tempo of the music, as they danced. If they lingered for a second to long, spikes would appear in the floor. At one point Pyrrha made a misstep and Jaune twirled her immediately, causing the spikes to catch her flowing skirt. Jaune then led her the rest of the way through the tiles without incident.

When they had reached the other side Pyrrha fell against Jaune. "Remind me to thank your sisters for teaching you how to dance," Pyrrha said leaning on his shoulder.

"Hmph, if he can do it how hard can it be?" Weiss said from the other end. She then grabbed Ruby by the hand.

"W-Weiss," Ruby stuttered, "What are you doing?"

"It's either you, Blake, or Yang," Weiss said to the panicking Ruby. "and you are the easiest to lead in a dance because, you're not much taller than me. Now let's go!"

Weiss dragged Ruby onto the dance floor, followed a measure later by Nora and Ren, then Yang and Blake, Yang the entire time trying to get Blake to laugh by making funny faces. Their dances did not go as smoothly as Jaune and Pyrrha's but they made it through the tiles of doom, as Yang had dubbed it later on. Then team SYFN tried to do what Ruby and Blake were thinking and tried to speed through ending with them getting knocked out by the stun spikes.

JNPR and RWBY went to the next section. Which looked to be a normal rock wall that stood thirty feet in the air. Pyrrha decided that it was her time to shine. Using her semblance she caused her boots to lightly magnetize to the metal wall behind the fake rock. Then once she was certain that she could move and climb without fear of falling, she did the same to Jaune's boots. Blake and Ren shot up the side like two ninjas in a foot race. Yang and Nora slowly climbed after their partners, but took every opportunity to try to cause the other to loose their grip. Ruby decided to skip normal climbing and she and Weiss used a combination of semblances to run up the side of the rock wall. That left Pyrrha and Jaune slowly climbing the wall, like normal people.

"What took you two so long?" Nora asked when Pyrrha pulled Jaune over the cliff side.

"Well Jaune almost got hit by about twenty or so spikes in the wall." Pyrrha said with a grin.

"I swear," Jaune said catching his breath, "I found where every single spike on that wall is located."

Wolf sat off to the side with a bag of popcorn, watching the teams run the course. He watched on as they ran through the classic bamboo pit, then laser grid, vault jump and even the mechanical alligator lake. He then got a little worried that he made the course to hard when they stood at the riddle of three buttons. If they pressed the wrong button the likely hood of surviving the barrage of bullets was slim. Teams RWBY and JNPR were together working through the different barriers, but the button riddle had them stumped. Just as Yang and Nora were going to bust the door down another team appeared.

"Please don't do that." The petite girl who was apparently the leader said.

"Where did you come from?" Ruby asked, now confused.

"Oh Sorry," The girl said, with a grin. "I'm Maeko, team leader of MYST, and we got here by using the semblance of one of our team members."

A tall person in a mysterious looking robe stepped forward, their face was hidden behind a dull black mask. "This is Yasu Yogo." With this Maeko giggled in a very girly manner. "He can teleport to a target that he has marked, and he marked all of teams RWBY and JNPR. So we thought that since we were using you guys to get through the course with as little effort as possible, we should help with this puzzle." With that Maeko stepped over to the buttons and raised her hand over the device. After a moment she hit the buttons in the middle and the door opened. All three teams took off to the next obstacle, the finale, a large open pit with several dozen moving platforms, and large turrets scanning the area.

"Hey, why don't the three of us team up for this next course." Maeko said jumping up and down on her toes.

"Sure why not." Jaune said.

"How do we know that you won't just knock us off and take the points for yourselves?" Weiss asked stepping between Jaune and Maeko.

The two of Maeko's team members stepped forward, but was held back by Maeko who was still smiling. "Talia, Saga, it's a fair question. This is about a mission, if we were to do that now how could you trust us later. I would rather have long term allies, and get a good mission than have a short term point advantage."

Weiss backed off from the girl, then nodded, then turned to the other teams, "So what's the plan."

Jaune stepped forward, "Blake and Ren will test the quickest and best paths for the less agile teammates to take. Uhm Maeko I don't know your teams abilities that well so I would prefer that you guys stay here and jump in if one of us is going to fall. Then use that teleport to get across, once we get across. If you have an agility fighter they can try to cross with Ren and Blake. Now lets go teams!"

Blake, Ren and Talia, ran out first. Talia was dressed in a black leather suit with a matching hood that covered the top half of her face. Her weapon consisted of several knives that she had strapped to her body. The first platform Talia stepped on emitted a stun pulse from the floor. After she lost all feeling in her foot she fell from the platform but caught herself by throwing a knife and then swinging on a nearly invisible wire attached to the knife. Blake ran and dodged the fire from the turrets, luckily she had yet to find a booby trapped platform. As she ran she marked every platform that did not have traps for later use. Ren had managed to dodge all of the traps by quick and creative uses of aura with some acrobatics thrown in. Talia, Blake and Ren ended up cornered in the center of the course with stun rounds flying in every direction.

Talia stepped forward pulling knives from her pouches. "Blake, Ren follow my lead." Talia jumped with a spin and threw the knives at several turrets. She then pulled her arms back pulling the guns off of their platforms. Ren and Blake immediately followed suit and finished off the rest of the guns. The group then ran through the rest of the course with ease. Once all three teams were on the back end the standings were this:

JNPR: 150

RWBY: 145

MYST: 100

SYFN: 66

PNCL: 46

CRDL: 40

JSPR: 36

LOLY: 26

PILT: 26

BAGE: 0

* * *

A/N: Okay so this maybe a little longer but hey I like to describe fights so sue me. Speaking of... RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth, not mine. The names that I chose for team MYST all have cool meanings and these are going to be the basis for the characters, and yes I made up these guys as I went, no back stories planned yet just some personality stuff and abilities. Also I love the comic book double alliteration so we have Maeko (truthful child) Meah, Yasu (calm) Yogo, Saga (seer) Sogo, Talia (morning dew) Thain. As I said earlier I'm trying to split my focus but for some reason I keep coming back to this story, even though I have an action novel to write. BTW If you guys would like an about the author PM me some questions and I'll put it in my next Author's notes. So just remember until next time that every story is a world you just gotta imagine it.


	7. Heart Issues

Jaune dodged a bolt of energy to his left, then moved his shield and blocked three more that came from varying angles. He then did a tactical roll forward and raised his shield blocking one dart, and dodging five. Suddenly another bolt shot from behind the knight. With a swing of his sword Jaune redirected bolt back to its source hitting nothing but air. As he did that Wolf dropped on him from above with two glowing daggers. Jaune instinctively raised his shield and blocked the two knives, but was then quickly taken down by two more bolt that fired at him from behind. Jaune pulled off the blind fold and looked confused between the grinning coach, and the direction of the shot that put him on the ground.

"How did you do that?" Jaune asked, now more confused than ever.

"My little secret." Wolf said with a smirk. Jaune and Wolf sat on the nearby benches taking a quick break.

"I don't think that the students here can attack from two different directions at once." Jaune said, "That semblance is OP."

Wolf almost denied the claim but stopped when he realized it was true. "Maybe a little. So change of subject how did your date with Pyrrha go this weekend?"

"It was nice," Jaune said a little unsure, "until Yang found us."

Wolf shook his head, "We need to put a leash on that girl. She's worse than a Labrador Retriever."

Jaune grinned when he thought about the image, "Yeah she really is. Well we went to a movie then dinner, and that's when Yang showed up. She said something about not being able to track you any further than that restaurant."

"Crap she followed me to where I live." Wolf said, "My apartment is just above the restaurant." Jaune looked at the coach with a little annoyance. "Hey I saw you two go in, so I took a walk away from there." Wolf said defensively. "I'm not that mean."

"Yeah," Jaune said with a chuckle. "You wouldn't purposely sabotage me. I did have the thought of taking a nice walk on the boardwalk or something, but with Yang there..."

"I get it," Wolf said thinking, "I need to deal with Yang. Hm maybe this weekend I can take team RWBY and Ren and Nora somewhere and then you and Pyrrha can go off alone? No that won't work," Wolf leaned back balancing himself on the bench. "I have the mission next week and my teams will need to rest and be briefed, and all."

"By the way," Jaune said a little nervous now, "Do you think team JNPR will be going?"

Wolf thought for a moment, then turned and looked Jaune in the eye, "Jaune, you and your team are some of the best fighters here. Teams RWBY and MYST are not far off either. So you have as much of a chance to make it as they do. What do you think their chances are?"

Jaune thought about the two teams then looked at Wolf, "They're the teams I would choose to go."

"And that is why you're a team leader." Wolf said standing with a grin, "you can see the strengths of others, although you are kind of hard on yourself."

"I'm working on that," Jaune said, scratching his head. "Pyrrha has been pushing me to think differently too."

"Speaking of," Wolf said turning to Jaune with a grin, "Isn't it about time for you and Pyrrha to be training?" The last part he put into air quotes, making it clear that he didn't think much training was getting done by the two recently.

Jaune took a confused look at his scroll, "Oh man, I am late again. Pyrrha's gonna be rough again today." Wolf couldn't help but laugh at the unintended double entendre, which caused Jaune to immediately blush once he caught on. Jaune began to mutter something but was stopped him with a raised hand.

"It's okay Jaune just go, before you make it worse for yourself." Wolf said still grinning like a fool.

"Alright," Jaune said then picked up his stuff and left the training room.

"Yang you can come on out." Wolf said regaining his composure.

"How do you do that?" Yang said coming out from Wolf's storage closet.

"I can smell you." Wolf said, "It's actually a very unique smell, kind of a combination of a camp fire and honey suckle flowers."

Yang grinned and blushed at the description, "So is it a good smell?"

"I wouldn't say that it's bad," Wolf said with a non-commital shrug. "I mean its not like your sisters, which why does she always smell of a mix of her rose petals, and chocolate chip cookies?"

Yang grinned at the description of her sister, "Well you know the old saying 'you are what you eat.'"

"Is that right?" Wolf, shook his head when his mind went to a joke about how Blake smelled. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to take you to that club," Yang said with a grin.

"Yang," Wolf said now entering teacher mode, "It's a school night and I already said that I wouldn't go out with my students."

"Well how about if I just happened to show up at your apartment?" Yang said with a seductive swish of her hips. "I'll even let you put that leash on me like you suggested."

"Yang," Wolf said a completely straight face, looking directly into the blonde's eyes instead of what she was bringing attention to. "Go back to your dorm and take a long cold shower, then go to bed."

"But that's no fun," Yang said pouting and moving closer to Wolf.

Wolf tried to ignore the push he felt, "Yang Stop!" Yang backed off when she was caught off guard by the sudden change in tone. Wolf had never raised his voice at her before, even when she broke into his office. Wolf noticed the sudden change in attitude in Yang. "I'm sorry Yang, but you need to know when to stop especially when your joking."

"Do you think I'm joking?" Yang asked, now a little more upset. Wolf turned away from her, but was turned back by her to see tear filled glowing red eyes. "I haven't been joking this entire time. Maybe the first day, but I've really begun to realize that I like you!"

"Yang it's only been a couple of weeks." Wolf said grabbing her by the shoulders, "You haven't even gotten to know the me outside of this room really. There is no way that this could go further."

"Then let me in," Yang said, she then pushed his hands away grabbed him and brought him in for a kiss. Half of Wolf's mind turned to mush while the other half screamed 'THIS IS WRONG. STOP ABORT', but all that Wolf could do was kiss her back.

Finally after what seemed to the two to be several minutes, they separated, both a little winded. Yang grinned and said, "Now that was a kiss."

Wolf could only nod in agreement, "Now Yang I think that we both need to go to our respective rooms and take cold showers."

"Why don't we just shower here?" Yang asked.

"Yang," Wolf said, giving her a look, "Do you really think that is a good idea?"

Yang sighed, "I guess not since we will be going on a trip next week, and I don't want you to loose your job before that."

"So you don't care if I loose my job after?" Wolf asked.

"No cause by then I plan on having you to myself," Yang said as she walked out of the door with a suggestive sway to her hips.

Wolf took a deep breath trying to clear his head of those distracting thoughts, but his tail swung to either side as fast and hard as it could. He looked down at the tail and grabbed it trying to get it to stay still. "Shut up you stupid happiness monitor."

* * *

Wolf looked at his calendar in the storage closet. The last day of classes before the trip was today, and Wolf was having trouble trying to decide how to announce the ones going with him. Although most of the teams already knew who was going but, he still needed to tell everyone officially. Wolf pulled his one and only weapon out of a decorative case, that was given to him by Ozpin. The sword was a simple katana, the only thing that was weird was the hilt had wolves decorating it. Wolf tightened down his new combat gear, a gray hood that covered his ears, with a long black leather jacket, that left his tail free, or could even hide it if needed. He wore a simple blue t-shirt, and khaki pants, the whole ensemble looked rather plain, even when compared to Jaune, who at least wore a little armor.

Wolf stepped into the group of students waiting for the word. Wolf looked around the room, and slowly spoke, "I have tested all of you here, and although all of you have grown I have to choose the ones that can handle this mission." Wolf paused and looked over the expectant students, "So I have chosen Teams JNPR, RWBY, and MYST. The three team leaders please come forward and I will brief you about the mission. All other teams group up and spar, lets go doubles today."

The other teams moved to the separate training areas, as the three team leaders walked into the storage closet with Wolf. Wolf stood in front of his desk, not sitting down because of the little space in the room, and looked over the students in the room.

"Alright guys," Wolf started, "Now I chose these three teams because all three have put in major effort into their training. Jaune has been taking private lessons with me where Ruby has been learning how to fight barehanded with Ren, one of the best martial artists in the class. And Maeko has been pushing her team since I announced the trip. Also its not just the leaders that have been training all of your team members have been trying their hardest to become better fighters."

"Even Yang," Ruby said, "She's been sparing with anyone she could."

Wolf smirked when he remembered the match that Yang had with Jaune, the poor boy. "Yes as I said all teams have taken this very seriously. Now I would also like to inform all of you that we will have one more team join us. Ozpin said that I had to take one second year or higher team, so I decided to take team CFVY with us. So what we will be doing is kind of a survival training and kind of grim extermination, mixed with a war games. The region we are going to is my home town and there is a White Fang base so it will be quite dangerous if we're discovered. Also the island is home to some pretty beastly grimm."

"We've taken on giant grimm before, they're no problem." Ruby said with a wave of her hand.

Wolf looked at her and grinned, "Do you remember the grimm you talked about in your report after the trip with Oobleck? The massive ones?" Ruby gave an unsure nod. "Those are house cats in comparison. We call them Kaiju. They're just devastating monsters that takes ten or more hunters to take down."

Jaune gulped, and raised his hand, "Uhm may I take a pass on this trip? A lecture from professor Port, or Doctor Oobleck sounds really nice right now."

Wolf gave an evil smile, "No Jaune, Do you wanna know why?" Wolf took a step closer to Jaune his smile getting even bigger, "I have you as my second in command. If I'm separated from the teams, you're in charge."

Jaune whimpered even more, while Ruby patted the poor guy on the back. Maeko turned a little confused. "Why is the weakest member of our group going to be the number two?" she asked in an almost too cheery tone.

"He has a firm grasp on tactics, and he is good at observing the abilities of others." Wolf said his evil smile still plastered on his face, as he turned to Maeko. "Now your teams have the rest of the day to rest and pack for the trip, and remember that we won't have a normal home base or anything. We will spend the night under the stars and more than likely have to run through the forest at night. Now make sure the teams don't do anything stupid this weekend." Wolf reached into the drawer on his desk and pulled out a long leather strap with what looked like a dog collar on it. "Ruby if you need to, you can even use this to make sure Yang doesn't go off somewhere she shouldn't." 'Like my apartment' Wolf added in his head.

Ruby giggled and took the leash, "Thanks I can't wait to see her face."

"Make sure I get a copy of the pictures," Jaune said smiling, "Actually maybe just send it to the whole student body."

"Just don't forget the dog ears." Wolf said, Jaune laughed at the inside joke.

Maeko looked confused and now a little worried that she was going with such a strange group of people. "I have to admit, Yang does seem to have a personality like my retriever." Maeko said, which caused Wolf and Jaune to laugh.

"Okay, That's enough making fun of Yang," Wolf said suddenly opening the door and letting the blonde brawler fall in. She looked up with her cheesy grin, rubbing her head. "Hi Yang."

"Hi guys, I was just wondering what was taking so long." Yang said, as Blake and the others of RWBY, JNPR, and MYST, peeked their heads around the corner.

"Have a nice weekend," Wolf said with a grin, taking the leash back from Ruby. "I want you at the docks first thing Monday morning."

* * *

A/N: So I thought about this a little bit trying to make sure I got the personality of Yang spot on. I don't want her to be to forward but can't have her being to timid either. I'm hoping I got it right. Yeah so RWBY and its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth. I loved all of the follows views and favorites, and as I write they just keep going up. Anyways nobody asked about me so I won't put anything here but if you wanna know my PM option is always open. Thanks for reading and until next time Remember that every story is a journey and you just have to imagine it.


	8. Fun weekend

Wolf laid on his couch relaxing when the front door of his apartment flew open. Wolf closed his eyes and sighed as the intruder stepped into the apartment.

"Hey Cooach," Yang sing songed at the top of her lungs.

"Ruby," Wolf said not even looking at the his students, "I thought that I told you guys to rest and not get into trouble."

"Sorry coach," Ruby said sheepishly peeking her head around the corner.

"Maybe we should have used the leash," Blake said walking into the apartment behind her partner.

"You two are being so rude," Weiss whined at the blonde and brunette. "Coach may we come in?"

"Come on in Weiss," Wolf said not even getting up from his place on the couch. Weiss and Ruby stepped into apartment, looking at the sparse quarters. "Ren you and Nora can come in too."

"Thank You!" came the reply from the hyper Valkyrie, as she and her partner walked in.

"Thank you sir." Ren said as he walked into the apartment, "This was the only way to keep Yang away from the other couple."

Wolf sat up and looked at Ren with a knowing smirk. "Well I hope Jaune and Pyrrha have a nice date." As soon as Wolf said this Yang plopped down on the couch beside him putting an arm around him.

"So can we go to the club now? I think we students need a chaperone." Yang grinned up at Wolf hugging as close to him as she could. "You never know what kind of trouble we could get into."

Wolf gave a defeated sigh, "Let me get a shower and I'll be right out."

* * *

Wolf was surprised with how close the club was to his favorite noodle shop, 'A Simple Wok'. The music could be heard from outside the building out in front was a line of people waiting to be let into the club. Yang walked up to a large man that was blocking the door, right past the line of people yelling at her. The man at the door stood a good seven foot tall and looked as though he was nothing but solid muscle.

Yang gave the big man her most charming smile as she walked up to him. "Hi, my friends and I would like to go inside. Can you let us in?"

The man looked down at Yang with a scowl. "What's the name?" he asked checking his scroll.

"Junior calls me blondie." Yang stated still grinning.

"Your not on the list." The man said putting his scroll away.

"Come on you can let us seven in," Yang said pulling out all the stops on her charm train.

"You're not on the list you're not getting in." The man said puffing out his chest.

"Fine," Yang said turning with a sigh, "I guess we do this the hard way." Yang spun on the man while winding up to hit him with everything she had. Suddenly Yang's swing was stopped by a single hand.

"Yang," Wolf said stepping in between her and the door man, "If you have to resort to violence its not real intimidation. Now watch I'm going to show you what it should be like." Wolf turned to the man a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Wolf what's your name?"

"I'm George." The man said looking down on Wolf.

"I'm sorry about my student here," Wolf said still grinning, "Now why don't you let us in."

"As I said to the girl, your name's not on the list." The man was now glaring at the whole group.

Suddenly Wolf's aura flared mixed with what could only be described as the predator's killing intent. Wolf looked at the man who seemed to slowly get shorter the longer that stood in front of him. Wolf then started talking slowly, "Now George I don't think you are understanding what I'm saying. Let my group go through the door."

"Yes sir," George said slowly stepping aside.

"I think I just wet myself a little," Ruby whispered to Weiss.

Yang put her arms around Weiss and Ruby grinning, "Don't worry sis, So did I. So. Did. I." Yang ended the statement with a little growl.

"Ew, Gross Yang," Ruby said pushing her sister away.

"It's okay Ruby, it will happen for you one day." Yang said.

"La, La, LA, I'm not listening!" Ruby sang putting her hands on her ears.

"Come on you two before George changes his mind." Weiss said dragging the two sisters to the door.

Once inside the club, the group was met by the flustered owner, straightening his suit.

"Blondie," Junior said, with a scowl, "Why are you back? Please tell me it's to help me get rid of that monkey faunus, at the bar. He's been sitting there for the past week drinking."

Wolf looked to see a blonde with a monkey tail white shirt and khaki shorts, drinking two drinks at once.

"Is that Sun?" Ruby said with a tilt of her head. Blake tried to turn and leave but was stopped by Weiss and Yang who pushed her to go talk to him.

"I'm not talking to him." Blake said turning to her teammates.

"You're the one that broke up with him." Yang said, pushing her.

"Fine I guess I can help get him to leave." Blake said. Blake stormed over to Sun doing her best Weiss impersonation. "Sun what are you doing here." Trying her best to sound as curt as Weiss.

"Blake," Sun said half slurred. "You came back to me!"

"No I didn't," Blake said, giving up on trying to sound like Weiss, but still with steel in her voice. "Like I told you before, I'm a lesbian. I don't like you at all, and I only went to the dance with you out of pity. Now why don't you go back to Mistral with the rest of your team. I'm sure they miss their fearless leader."

Sun looked at her for a moment before saying, "Prove it."

"What?" Blake asked with a shock.

"Prove to me that your a lesbian." Sun said crossing his arms.

Blake turned to Yang and grabbed her hands, then looked into her eyes. "Yang, I just wanted to say that I love you. I've been holding myself back this whole year, but I can't resist anymore. I've wanted you since I saw you in that little outfit you wore to bed. You have the most gorgeous smile and body that I have ever seen, and are one of the nicest people I know."

Blake turned to Sun who sat on the stool with his arms and legs crossed. "Fine!" Blake said grabbing Yang and pulling her into a kiss. Once Yang got past the shock, she returned the kiss pulling Blake closer.

Wolf moved beside Sun and whispered to him. "You just lost any hope of getting with Blake."

"Why's that?" Sun asked not taking his eyes from the scene.

"Let's just say, once you taste that there's no going back." Wolf said, while the two girls were still intertwined.

"Fine, I'll go." Sun said moving from his stool, and stumbling towards the door. "But just know that, I'm waiting if you ever want this, Blake." Sun said the last part with a wave at his abs, then stumbled over a waiter, taking the drink from the tray as he fell.

Once the faunus left, Ruby spoke up, "Okay guys, you can stop now." No response, "I said he left. You can stop now." When Blake and Yang made no response once again, Ruby and Weiss tried to pull the two apart.

Wolf grinned at Ruby then stepped up next to the two still intertwined. "Let me give it a shot." Wolf moved close to the two then silently put his arms around them then whispered into their ears. As he spoke to them he moved one hand to the center of Yang's back and the other to the Blake's ever present bow. When Wolf moved away from the two both melted into the arms of their teammates who were standing behind them. At this Wolf walked into a dark corner of the club taking to one of his favorite pass times people watching.

Weiss and Ruby looked confused, meanwhile Blake and Yang looked as if they had ran a marathon around Vale.

"What did he do?" Ruby asked Yang who laid half conscious in her arms.

"I don't know, but I want more." Yang said slowly getting her feet under her.

"Seconded," Blake said raising a hand as she slowly sank into a booth that Weiss had dragged her to.

* * *

The night's festivities continued for several hours as the the people poured onto the dance floor. Wolf sat in his dark corner with a wine cooler slowly nursing his only drink of the night. He watched as Ren and Nora both spun and started dancing in unison like they were playing on one of those crazy DDR machines that Wolf could never figure out.

"HEY COACH!" Ruby yelled over the music as she stumbled her way over to his booth. "WHY DON'T YOU GO AND DANCE WITH YANG OR BLAKE!?" Ruby waved a small glass with red liquid, and a little umbrella, in it around as she spoke.

"Ruby, what are you drinking?" Wolf asked the reaper as she stumbled while standing still.

"I THINK YANG CALLED IT A STRAWBERRY SUNRISE." Ruby yelled back so loud that a few people on the dance floor looked to see who was yelling.

Wolf stood and took the drink from the intoxicated girl, and herded her towards the the booth. "Sit here and I'll get you some water." Wolf said taking both drinks with him. When he reached the bar Yang met him. "Perfect just the person I wanted to see." Wolf said, to Yang.

"I knew you couldn't resist for long." Yang said with her best seductive grin.

"Why did you give your sister a drink." Wolf said now annoyed.

"Hey it's legal,.." Yang said grinning, "on Patch."

"She can drink on Patch?" Wolf asked, now pointing to the reaper now drooling on the table.

"Well she can now." Yang said with a grin, "The age is sixteen, or if you can reach over the counter. Which ever comes first." Wolf stared Yang down, "I only gave her one."

The bar tender handed Wolf the water and Yang another sunrise. Wolf looked at the glass then at Yang, he then asked the bar tender, "How many has she ordered?"

When he raised five fingers Wolf looked at Yang, "Okay so maybe I let her finish my other ones while I danced." Wolf took the glass, handed her the water bottle then pushed her to the girl now asleep on the table.

"Get her back to campus and try to get her sober," Wolf said pushing Yang to the reaper. "And if Goodwitch catches her drunk on campus you will have hell to pay. I'll collect the others and have them help you sneak her onto campus."

Yang followed his order and picked up her sister piggy back style and carried her out of the club. Wolf slowly moved through the dance floor weaving in between dancers as if he were dancing with everyone on the floor. When he reached the middle that had space for Ren and Nora, Wolf signaled for them, Weiss and Blake, to follow him.

Once outside he sent the four students home. As they turned the corner, a figure stepped out from the shadow.

"Hi Wolf," Henry Corpston said taking his hat off. "It's about time you came out of there."

"Henry," Wolf said looking around for any others that might be near. "So you lost your post as a bounty hunter with the chaos syndicate?"

"Yeah," Henry said with a grin. "After you killed their men like that, they kicked me out. I mean they even dumped me in the deep grim wilds, outside of the kingdoms."

"I'm sorry partner," Wolf said with a grin, then put his arm around the man's shoulder. "Why don't you tell me about it over a bowl of ramen."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay between uploads got a little behind. Had a little writers block. So RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. uhm If you have a comment about this chapter or any others please feel free to review or PM and I will more than likely respond. I'm hoping to have the next chapter finished by next week around this time. So as always remember that every story is a journey that you just have to imagine.


	9. Yangover and strategem

"Man I wish I could have been there, when you made those students do that ridiculous course." Henry Corpston said leaning back in his chair after eating his fill of ramen.

"It was funny," Wolf said finishing off his bowl. "I can't believe that I've taken after Ozpin so much."

"How is old Ozzie doing?" Henry asked as he gulped down the last of his drink.

"As evil as ever." Wolf said sipping his hot tea.

"So you got the message about Tarus, right?" Henry said a little less boisterous now.

"Yeah," Wolf said taking another sip.

"And? What are you going to do about him?" Henry asked. "I swear sometimes getting you to talk is like pulling teeth."

"I'm taking a field trip back to Dobutsu." Wolf said.

"I'm gonna go right?" Henry said with a grin. "You can't just leave your big guns on the sidelines. I want to go with you, if for nothing more than seeing the look on Tarus' face when he realizes that he got played."

"I could use another chaperone." Wolf said with a grin. "But you gotta be discrete. Ozpin doesn't know what this trip is for yet."

"Now that would be the best trick ever." Ozpin said as he stepped into the light. "Wolf do you really think that I'm ignorant enough to believe that you were going home just to train?"

"I could hope," Wolf said his back facing towards his master.

"Hi Ozzie," Henry said giant smile on his face. "It's good to see ya again."

"Nice to see you as well," Ozpin said with a smirk. He then sat on the stool next to Wolf and ordered a cup of tea. "Now will you please fill me in on what this mission is really about? I would rather not send my students in blind."

"You always sent me in blind," Wolf said.

"Yes," Ozpin said taking a sip of the tea, "But the difference is that, you're my apprentice, and their parents pay tuition. Also I have to push you harder because you will take my place some day."

"Hmph," Wolf snorted, "the day you give control to me is the day Remnant ends, it's not like you're gonna to die of old age any time soon. I mean you look identical to you're pictures from the war. You know the ones Henry, that one with him and the great General Arc."

"You're right," Henry said with a grin, "He hasn't aged a day. Where is your fountain of youth, I need some to take out a few wrinkles here and there."

"It's known as healthy living my friend," Ozpin said taking a sip of the tea. "You should try it some time."

"Nawh." Henry said with a wave of his hand, "That would kill me before anything else could."

"Oh how cute," Wolf said with a smirk, "Two old men comparing scars and wrinkles."

"Remember that you do still need a pay check." Ozpin said still sipping the hot tea.

"You wouldn't," Wolf said with narrowing his eyes.

"Care to find out?" Ozpin said not even looking. "Now what is the real mission on Dobutsu Island."

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you." Wolf said leaning back on his stool between Henry and Ozpin. "But you have to let me tell the groups."

"Go ahead," Ozpin said with a grin.

"Alright," Wolf started, "This is how its gonna work."

* * *

"Good morning!" Yang sang throwing open the curtain of the RWBY dorm room. She immediately received three pillows to her face.

"Go back to bed," Blake mumbled hiding under her covers.

"Stop yelling Blake," Ruby whined from her top bunk.

"Oh does my baby sister have her first hangover." Yang half whispered, only to get a whine from Ruby.

"Its your fault for drinking everything that Yang handed you," Weiss said in her usual shrill tone.

"Oh god, I think my head's gonna explode." Ruby whined from under the covers. "Let's play the team quiet game for the rest of the day."

"You just need some hair of the dog that bit you." Yang said pulling on Ruby's covers.

"No," Blake and Weiss said in unison.

"I didn't get bit," Ruby said, "At least I don't think I did. I can't remember part of the night. Is that normal?"

"I'll take care of this," Blake said, "Weiss why don't you and Yang go ahead get dressed and go to breakfast. Me and Ruby will meet you down there."

"Sure thing partner," Yang whispered.

"I'm leaving her in your capable hands." Weiss said not caring about the whines from the top bunk.

* * *

Wolf walked onto campus to find Blake escorting a whining Ruby to the cafeteria. Wolf grinned at the recovering reaper, and decided to mess with her.

"Hey Ruby," Wolf said in his loudest and most hyper voice possible. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it!"

Ruby whined, "Why are you being so loud?"

"Sorry," Wolf said now quieter, "I just couldn't resist."

"So why are you here on your day off?" Blake asked grinning.

"I just figured that I'd make sure that you guys didn't get into trouble this time." Wolf said pulling out a bottle. "Here Ruby take this it will help clear up that hangover."

Ruby took the bottle and sniffed at the contents. "Ugh," She plugged her nose. "It smells like Yang's boots."

"Just drink it," Blake said forcing the bottle to Ruby's lips.

"Ugh, Eww, Blake I thought we were friends." Ruby said, with fake tears in her eyes.

"We are." Blake said with a smirk, "A friend will make sure you take care of yourself."

Wolf smiled, "So ladies, I need to talk to the teams going on the trip. I already told Coco to meet us in the cafeteria."

Ruby and Blake went into the cafeteria before Wolf who waited for CFVY to show up. When they went in side Wolf walked directly to the table. "Good all four teams are here."

The others looked around but could not see team MYST anywhere.

"Uhm, did you hit your head last night?" Yang asked, standing and putting a hand on Wolf's forehead. "Team MYST isn't here yet."

When Yang said this Wolf raised his hand and grabbed thin air. He then moved his hand as if he were removing a sheet, and as he did the air seemed to move in the same manner of a sheet revealing Team MYST.

"Hi," Said the ever chipper Maeko. The other teams sat with a stunned look on their faces. "We were training how to go unnoticed. Saga I think you need a little more training."

"No he's fine," Wolf said with a grin. "His illusions can't trick someone with senses as sensitive as mine. Also there is no way to completely remove the shimmer when moving while invisible."

"I will remember that from now on," The purple haired young man said. He then raised the hood on his long robe, and turned the inside dark with illusions so his face could not be seen.

Wolf smirked at the show. "Okay guys so Ozpin wanted me to tell everyone what exactly is going on. Our true mission is to take down the White Fang base on Dobutsu."

When Wolf said this the group went silent. He also noticed that Saga had put up a barrier so that only the party members could hear. 'Oh that's good, Saga's pretty smart.' Wolf then looked to Blake who had a very serious exspression.

"Now just so that everyone here knows, Blake was once a member of the fang many years ago." Wolf stated causing teams MYST and CFVY to look in her direction with surprise. "Also this is a some what personal vendetta for myself as well." Now it was Wolf's turn to be the center of attention. "The reason we're attacking now is because I have info from a reliable source that, the leader of the White Fang, who is also the man who killed my clan, is going to be there in three days."

Wolf let the information settle in, before he started again. "I'm separating us into three groups. Group one will be Coco, Yatsuhashi, and team MYST. They will infiltrate and find the best way for us to enter the compound. Teams RWBY and JNPR, will come in from the other side of the island and act as the main attack force on the base. Velvet, Fox, myself and a friend of mine will be running ahead and making sure that the path to the compound is clear for the main attack force. The terrain has many grim so we will clear out as much as possible, so that when you attack the compound you will be mostly refreshed. Also, when we begin the attack me and team MYST will move to get inside. Coco and Yatsu will meet up with Velvet and Fox for the attack."

"Uhm, Coach." Jaune said raising a hand, "You said a couple days ago that I would be your second, but with this plan I will be leading a charge into an enemy base. Uhm don't you think Coco would be better to lead this charge?"

"No," Wolf said, "Coco is not the most strategically minded individual." Wolf said with a look, to his friend, "No offense but..."

"None taken," Coco said with a shrug, "I didn't want to lead a bunch of noobs into a fight in the first place."

"Okay then," Wolf said, "anymore questions?"

"What about your friend," Jaune said still nervous, "Maybe they..."

"Jaune," Wolf said stopping him, "You are leading this group."

"Yeah Jaune!" Nora shouted, "I don't want another leader. What about you guys?"

The others at the table nodded in approval, even Weiss gave a reluctant nod. Jaune looked at everyone around him. "Guys, I uhm... Thank you for trusting me I won't let you down."

"Ah," Yang began, "Just think at the start of this year, he couldn't even hold his lunch. Now look at him." The rest of the group laughed.

Wolf left the campus on his trusty bike. 'Man I'm gonna miss this while I'm gone.'

* * *

A/N: RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth first and foremost. This chapter is a little short but I am working on my own version of a spider-girl story that I will be putting up either today or tomorrow. So I am splitting time. I am more than likely going to start alternating weeks that I upload these stories, one week I will load RWBY the next the Spider stuff. Not sure what I'm naming her but I do know that in comparison to her dad she will be leagues apart. Thanks for reading and following, and as always, remember every story is a journey you just have to imagine it.


	10. A Rough Start

Three of the four teams sat on the landing pad waiting for the airships to be ready to go.

"I'm glad that it's you going," Cardin Winchester said, walking up to Jaune. "I would hate to have to trudge through some grim infested place with a group of girls."

"Yeah," Jaune said, "I guess me and Ren really lucked out." Jaune said putting his arm around his stoic friend's shoulder, and getting the attention of Wolf. "It's just me, Ren and six beautiful girls in a tent alone for five days. Woe is me." Jaune finished this with a dramatic covering of his face with the back of his hand.

"Crap," Wolf said standing with Jaune, "I really should have thought of that. This could be bad."

"Don't worry stud muffin," Yang said bumping him with her hips. "I've only got one target in my sights." With this Yang walked off but turned and winked at Wolf. Cardin, Wolf, Jaune and Ren stood there in awe for a moment.

"Coach," Jaune started.

"What is it?" Wolf asked still in awe.

"Can you do something about that woman?" Ren said with a shiver.

"I've tried." Wolf said walking away.

When the two airships were ready Wolf looked around to try and find Team MYST. After a second Wolf noticed the team running towards them.

"Sorry about that." Maeko said cheerfully, she wore cat ears and a long mechanical tail. "We had last minute problems."

"Uhm what are you wearing?" Blake asked.

"I'm disguised as a cat faunus," Maeko said giving a cute little cat pose and meowing.

"First I take great offense for you thinking that cat faunus go around doing that." Blake said, her bow twitching, "And second, Don't ever do that again."

"What happened to Saga's illusions?" Jaune asked. At that Saga almost fell, but was caught by his teammates.

"I'm not exactly in the best condition right now." Saga said his voice changing from male to distinctly female. When Saga was steadied on her feet her hood fell back revealing a pink scale like skin of a lizard faunus. Her eyes looked reptilian and her skin was scaly but other than that there was no discernible difference between her and a human. "We had to go with plan B. Once a every year my Semblance goes on the fritz, but it came a month early this year."

"Are you still good for the mission?" Wolf asked as he stepped close but then had to immediately take a step back. "Oh I see what it is. How long will the weakness last?"

"Just twenty four hours, but the pheromones will last for several days and cover up the smell these three give off." Saga said putting her hood back up over her head.

"So all three of you are disguised as faunus?" Wolf asked trying to get his head around the change.

"Not Yasu." Maeko said. "With his body he can't use the bio-mechanical extras."

Wolf looked over the teams getting the situation in his head. Then nodded, "Okay lets head off to the great unknown."

* * *

Wolf and his team dropped on the North side of the island, along side teams JNPR and RWBY. Wolf's team quickly took off into the forest, as Jaune's group landed on the beach getting their gear sorted. Jaune was especially worried about Pyrrha, who had actually gotten sick on the flight instead of him.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked with a hand on Pyrrha's back as she dry heaved.

"Yeah, I'll be fine in," Pyrrha began, but was interrupted by another bout with nausea.

"Well," Yang began throwing her bag to the side. "While Jaune and Pyrrha are dealing with that, I say we take a dip in these beautiful blue waters!" Yang slipped off her combat gear to reveal a purple bikini top underneath. Once out of her gear, Yang took of to the waters, only for Jaune to jump in front of her.

"Wolf said, that we can't go into the waters on this beach because of grim." Jaune said holding Yang back with all of his strength. As Jaune fought to keep Yang out of the waters, his foot hit a stone, causing him to slip and fall into the waters.

"I'm sorry Jaune," Yang said offering him a hand up, laughing the entire time. "I didn't mean to get your gear wet."

"Its fine I'll dry," Jaune said trying to squeeze the water out of his hoodie. "Let's just get,.."

Suddenly a monsterous roar shook the air, causing the students to look for the direction it came from. Yang had some how magically put her clothes back on, by the time the giant grim's head started to protrude from the water. The group stood on the beach in terror, unable to move, when the beast roared again paralyzing them, and then began to shift its head looking over the eight students.

'Who dares enter my waters?' The grim said by projecting its thoughts into the students. 'Never mind don't answer that I think I will just kill all seven of you and save some time.' The monster said, looking over the students and sniffing them one by one. The students unable to move, stood facing the beast trying to figure out who had been able to disappear.

The monster continued to look over his prey, then noticed someone was missing. 'Hey you in the yellow, your names Yang? How many are supposed to be in your group?' Yang looked at the monster in terror, how did this beast know her name? 'I'm a telepath now how many are in the group?!' When he asked Yang's mind immediately went through Teams JNPR and RWBY, before she could stop herself.

'Eight is it? And now I count onetwothreefour, five,' the beast looked around for the now three missing students. It suddenly took a deep breathe. 'I see now, so the golden knight has returned to haunt me once more. Is that what it is? I thought I took care of you a thousand years ago?'

No response came, and the grim let out a long huff as though it were sighing. 'I guess I'll just have to eat one of these five. Now which to choose first? I could go with Yang I like the smell of her aura.' When the grim opened its mouth Jaune and Ren sent Nora flying as high as they could over a boulder that was just big enough for them to hide behind. The grim snapped its head towards the howling ginger, sending her flying into the boulder that she had been behind. Jaune and Ren ran out from behind the boulder Jaune trying to assist Nora, while Ren shot at the grim with his StormFlower charging forward.

The grim let out another ear shattering roar, causing all movements to cease. 'Do you really believe that a simple attack like that could kill a grim as old and powerful as me?' The grim leaned its nose towards Jaune and took a long sniff. 'You have the aura of the Golden Knight but you most definitely are not him. So because he was such a pain in my side, I will let you decide which order I eat your friends.' The grim slowly moved his head over the teams lightly tapping each one, looking for Jaune's reaction. It went through all of team RWBY, then nudged Nora, getting a deeper reaction from Jaune's subconcsious. It then went to Ren and nudged him knocking him over. The last was Pyrrha who had been able to draw her weapons but nothing else. The monster felt the reaction even though Jaune tried to hide his feelings. It then pulled its head back and opened its mouth.

'I guess I get to eat the redhead first.' it said lunging towards the still frozen Pyrrha. In an instant, Jaune pushed Pyrrha aside and faced the beast his aura flaring white hot. The beast hit Jaune with it's snout in the center of his shields, launching Jaune into the foliage two hundred feet behind him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted in worry for her partner. She then turned to the monster her aura flaring around her. With a suddenly blast from her semblance Pyrrha took all metal on her body and launched it into the creatures eye, followed by her spear and shield. The grim roared in pain shaking its head trying to rid itself of the metal. With the grim now distracted, the rest of the group was released from the paralysis. Once free the group began to launch everything they could at the roaring grim.

'THAT IS ENOUGH!' The grim mentally shouted as it roared, paralyzing the group once more. The grim sniffed Pyrrha once more. 'You have that knights aura in you as well. Though not as much. Now why is tha... Oh my. You most certainly chose the wrong mate now I have to make sure to eat you.' The grim opened its maw reaching towards Pyrrha.

Then with a blast of aura and predator's killing intent, the monster was knocked back into the deeper water. On the edge of the clearing stood Wolf with an unconscious Jaune in his arms.

"Neseloch." Wolf shouted out to the grim. "Leave now or I will kill you."

'Forest Guardian,' The grim said popping its head out of the water. 'why don't you come out here the waters fine.' Wolf flared his aura once again in warning. 'Just be sure to keep these students of yours out of my waters.' The Neseloch dislodged the metal in its eye then returned to the ocean.

"Okay who was it that went into the water." Wolf said glaring at Yang, the most likely suspect.

"Technically I didn't go into the water." Yang said a little defensively, "Jaune's the one that fell."

"And Jaune knows that I give directions for a reason." Wolf said, putting said boy on the ground next to his team. "Your lucky that the Neseloch was feeling playful. Other wise all eight of you would have been dead before you could make a pun."

"I guess we loch-ed out." Yang said with a giant grin.

"Yang," Wolf said with a passive look on his face.

"Yes stud muffin."

"Go sit on that rock and don't move until we are ready to leave." Wolf pointed to a boulder that was on the edge of the clearing. As far away from the water as she could get and still be within visual range, Yang grumpily sat on the rock.

Wolf held up Jaune's shield that had been caved in beyond repair. "At least I had my sword drawn." Jaune said startling his teammates that were around him.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said hugging him tightly. "I was afraid that I had lost you."

"I'm fin,.. ARGH!" Jaune roared in pain as Wolf reset his dislocated shield arm. "Okay now I'll be fine. What's the use of huge aura reserves if they can't help a dislocated shoulder?"

Wolf cut a long strip of leather from his coat and tied Jaune's shoulder in place. "I think it will be best if we travel together from now on." Wolf said to Jaune.

"Yeah," Jaune agreed with a nod.

"Can we finally go into the woods?" Ruby asked more out of nervousness now than excitement.

"Come on team," Jaune said grabbing his bag and sword as best he could before leading them into the woods.

* * *

A/N: RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth. sorry for the wait. My muses have been on vacation I guess. This one was hard for me to write so I hope that it is at least equal to the others. So please review follow and favorite. and remember every story is a journey you just have to imagine it.


	11. Seconds Please

Twenty Four hours after the confrontation with the Neseloch, the team had not made as much progress as Wolf had hoped. The next morning everyone woke early, and broke camp, in order to try and make up time. The group walked through the forest, with Henry and Wolf in front, teams RWBY and JNPR in the middle, and Velvet and Fox taking up the rear.

The usually boisterous group was unusually quiet, which had Wolf worried. The usually hyper Nora, and Jaune, walked along a little distracted by the unusual nausea of Pyrrha, who was having a hard time keeping up with the group.

Then there was Yang. Even though she had tried to joke away her mistake, she was still worried about what her team thought. Yang sped up and caught up with Wolf.

"Hi stud muffin," Yang said with her usual grin. Wolf did not respond, forcing Yang to step forward. "Wolf, I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have listened, and someone got hurt because of me."

Wolf kept moving forward, but looked over his shoulder at the upset blonde. "It's not me that you need to apologize to." Yang peeked over her shoulder to see Pyrrha heading away from the group, into a cluster of shrubs followed by Jaune.

"Okay people," Wolf shouted, raising a hand. "Take five, then we're back on the road."

Yang slowly followed Jaune, not wanting to bother him and Pyrrha, but needing to talk to him.

"How's Pyrrha doing?" Yang asked as she came along side Jaune.

"She keeps having these spells of nausea," Jaune said hissing in pain as he readjusted his hurt shoulder. "I'm still not sure what's wrong with her."

"Maybe it's morning sickness," Yang said elbowing Jaune lightly in the side.

"Psh, Yeah right. That's not even remo...tely... possibl..." Jaune froze for a moment, as his face turned red. Yang caught it and began to laugh, "It was only one night. She can't have morning sickness yet? What should I do if it is?" Jaune asked turning to Yang obvious fear in his eyes. "I can't knowingly let a pregnant girl fight on the front lines."

"Jaune," Yang said grinning. "Pyrrha would dislocate your other arm if you tried to make her sit out this fight. It will be fine, she might not even be pregnant. It might be a stomach virus."

"Yeah," Jaune said with a nervous laugh. "You're probably right."

A moment of awkward silence fell between the two blondes. Yang shifted nervously not used to having to say the next words that needed to be said. "I'm sorry for not listening on the beach." Yang said quickly, like pulling off a band aid. Jaune paused for a moment to process the words Yang had spoken. He stared at her for a moment which made Yang a little nervous. It felt to Yang like an eternity passed before Jaune spoke.

"Yang," Jaune said slowly. "I have one thing to say about that. Next time listen to the one in charge. If one of the others had gotten hurt, I wouldn't have left it with just this. But everyone is alright, and I heal quickly, so all in all a good experience. Next time though it may not turn out so good." With that Jaune turned and headed over to Pyrrha leaving Yang alone.

Wolf quietly walked up beside Yang, and said, "Poor Pyrrha. Morning sickness this early in the term."

Yang jumped at the sudden appearance of the faunus, "Is it really? How do you know?"

"Instinct." Wolf said simply, "I think Blake has a suspicion as well. Now please don't tell those two right now. Both need to focus on the fight ahead."

Yang nodded with a quick zip of her mouth and throwing away the key.

"Were it so easy." Wolf said with a grin.

Yang gave a pout, "I thought you loved me."

Wolf turned on his heel, "Alright everyone, it's time to move out."

"Come on," Yang said following him. "You can't avoid this forever."

"That's what you think." Wolf said grabbing his pack. "Alright you guys, its time to hit the road."

"Hey coach," Ruby said from the top of a nearby tree. "There's this large grim, and its getting closer to us."

"It should be fine as long as we don't mess with..." Wolf stopped talking as he hopped onto a branch close to Ruby. He then grabbed Ruby and dragged her to the ground in an instant. "Everyone needs to grab their things and follow me now. And be a quiet as you possibly can."

"It can't be that bad," Yang said while doing as she was told.

"It flies and breathes fire." Wolf replied, "I'd rather not fight it if I don't have to."

"Point taken," Yang said helping Pyrrha gather her things. "Fighting a dragon not a good idea."

Wolf did his best to keep the students quiet, while Henry acted as look out for the dragon. Henry moved like a man half his age, and possibly with ninja training. Every few minutes Henry would stop and watch the approaching grim. Henry jumped to the ground and moved quickly next to Wolf.

"Partner," Henry said removing his stetson and wiping his brow, "we either need to find a place to hole up or a place to take a stand cause that thing is still coming right for us."

"I've been looking for both," Wolf whispered, "but I haven't seen any place that comes close."

"Should I run ahead?"

"No," Wolf said turning and signaling Jaune to come forward. "Jaune I'm going to run ahead and see if I can find a good place to hide till that thing leaves. I want you to keep leading the group forward until I come back."

"You can count on me," Jaune said quietly.

"Remember to use that technique I showed you while training."

"Alright Coach," Jaune took a deep breath and signaled the others to follow his lead, as Wolf took off into the woods. Henry stayed in the trees to keep an eye on the dragon, as it steadily drew closer.

Suddenly it roared now with in visual range of the group.

"Let's double time it guys," Jaune shouted out, as he ran as fast as he could, hissing at every bump that jostled his shoulder. Wolf appeared from the foliage and signaled them to follow him. The group veered off after the faunus, and picked up speed when another roar resounded over the forest. The group ran for several minutes until they stopped to catch their breath on the edge of a clearing.

"Okay," Wolf said winded, and trying to catch his breath. "Do you guys see that ridge? There is a small cave in the cliff face. When I give the signal run with all your might. Ruby I want you to lay down suppressing fire, aim for the eyes and wings, those are less armored."

"Aye," Ruby said with a mock salute.

Suddenly the large grim flew over the clearing, casting a shadow over the entire area. The monstrosity had a wing span over one hundred yards long, and was at least fifty yards from nose to tale. It passed over the clearing and then began a lazy circle back around.

"Run!" Wolf shouted leading the group towards the opening. Ruby bolted ahead and began firing explosion dust rounds at the grim, causing little to no damage. As the others made it to the cave, Ruby slowly drew in a breath, and gave the grim more focus than any thing before. She let loose one last explosive round with a long exhale. The shot hit the dragon square in the eye, which caused the beast to fall into the forest bellow.

"I did it!" Ruby shouted excitedly, doing a little jumping victory dance.

"Ruby it's not dead come on." Wolf called to her waving for her to hurry. Suddenly a roar sounded from the forest, and the shadow rose from the forest.

"Uh oh," Ruby dis appeared with her semblance, as the beast began to burn a line through the forest and reached the clearing. Ruby continued to speed towards the cave ahead of the flames, when she suddenly tripped over a loose stone hidden by the grass.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she was held back by Wolf. Ruby looked up at her sister a look of absolute terror on her face. A shrieking 'Ruby' was Yang's response as the flames engulfed Ruby Rose.

* * *

Saga walked down the street without her robe or illusions for the first time in a long time. She stretched feeling the afternoon sun on her skin and the wind in her purple hair, or at least what she had of it. She kept her hair in a short crew cut, making it easier to disguise with simple illusions. As Saga stretched she saw Yasu still wearing his robe.

"Yasu," She said stopping in mid stride, "Why don't you take off that robe. If I can walk around without drawing attention, you can too."

"Do you really think so?" He said not as sure. "This is an island full of faunus. I'm not sure their ready for me."

"Don't worry," Saga said running ahead of him. "It's a chance to let loose. Come on."

"I think I'll wait until I get back to the inn." Yasu said adjusting the robe to make sure it was still straight.

"Your loss," Saga said walking down the street in a happy fashion.

Suddenly two White Fang members walked out of a bar, both stumbling drunk, and one with ram horns bumped into Saga grabbing her to stop himself from falling.

"Hey baby," The ram said putting his arms around her. "Wanna get with a man that can show you a good time?"

"I'm sorry," Yasu said grabbing the faunus, and pulling him away. "She's with me."

"Hahaha, we're with the White Fang," said the second man. The man was almost skin and bones with large eyes almost bulging from his head. "You ain't got anything to say about this now get lost." The Chihuahua faunus tried to push Yasu's giant frame, but might as well have been pushing on a wall.

"I will give you one more warning," Yasu said engulfing the dog faunus' head with his metal right hand. "Leave now, and no one gets hurt."

"We're White Fang," The dog faunus said in defiance, "You can't defy u..." The dog suddenly disappeared, then fell from the sky, to the spot he was standing.

The ram suddenly charged the large man, who lifted his right hand and caught the charge, with no trouble. The impact was charged with the ram's aura, disintegrating Yasu's robe, and revealing one arm one leg and both eyes to be cybernetic. The ram swung his fist, punching Yasu in the chest with the ringing of metal, and the shattering of knuckles. Yasu grabbed the faunus with his non-mechanical left hand and launched a small ball bearing out past the city, and over the ocean, with his right. Both faunus disappeared in an instant, to become small dots over the waters.

"You were right," Yasu said looking at Saga, "The sun is quite nice today."

Saga laughed, putting her arms around the cyborg. "Let's go meet up with the others. They said something about dinner at Coco's house."

"I just can't wait to finish this mission." Yasu said looking around the town, "It's too quiet around here. I prefer the noise of the city."

"I think its nice to have piece and quiet once in a while." Saga said holding onto Yasu's left arm. Yasu blushed at the gesture, and his left leg suddenly went stiff and couldn't be moved. "Yasu," Saga started concern in her voice. "What's wrong."

Yasu stood still for a moment taking slow deliberate breathes. "Certain chemicals cause my systems to malfunction." He said still slowly breathing, "The doctor said I would be alright as long as I try to avoid them. There are some that just go with being young, and for those I need to focus on something else."

"I'm sorry," Saga said a little sheepishly, "I messed you up, didn't I."

"A little bit yeah," Yasu said giving her a grin. "Next time make sure I'm sitting before you do that."

"Roger." Saga said with a salute. "I wonder how the forest team is doing?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry but a friend of mine told me that I should do it this way, soooooooo. Blame him. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth. I have had quite the long month so sorry for not updating like I wanted to, but I will try to update a little more often. Remember that every story is a journey, you just have to imagine it.


	12. Dragons and Morse Code

Yang sat in the back of the cave her knees pulled up to her chest, with Weiss and Blake on either side of her. The night had settled in, and the dragon still sat outside above the cave, waiting for its chance to strike. Team JNPR sat near the girls, the couples holding onto one another. Velvet and Fox sat in the entrance keeping a watch over the dragon and surrounding area. Wolf sat beside Velvet, looking out over the now charred clearing.

"Anything interesting?" Wolf asked his cousin.

"Nothing," Velvet said double checking the lock on her box. "How are they doing?"

"About as good as you could hope for." Wolf said, his head on a constant scan of the tree line. "I'm still wondering where Henry is."

"We haven't seen a trace of him yet," Fox said sharpening his blades.

"Okay you two," Wolf said patting Velvet on the head, "Go ahead and try to get some rest with the others."

The two second years got up and walked back to join their juniors, leaving Wolf alone watching. Wolf sat and watched the forest intently hoping Henry had escaped the forest. After hours of quiet, Wolf saw a small light that was just barely noticeable.

Wolf watched the light as it went through a series of quick flashes and longer flashes. After a moment Wolf realized what the was, Morse Code.

".-. ..- -... -.- .. … .- .-.. .. ...- ."

Wolf watched as the message repeated and grinned. "Henry you glorious bastard." Wolf then used his aura to flash a message back.

* * *

Maeko pulled her grimm mask over her face, as she tugged on the white fang uniform trying to straighten it.

"These things are so uncomfortable to wear." Maeko said looking over the compound wall. Her team had been split up doing odd jobs around the compound. She had the unlucky, or was it lucky, duty of watching the airship landing pad on the barracks roof. "I can't believe Coach used to live here."

From her position she caught a glimpse of Yasu hiding outside of the wall. Even though the plan was for him to join them, he thought it would go smoother if he stayed outside the gate. Maeko had always hated these waiting games when she was a kid and now, all she could do is wait. After standing about an hour like a good soldier, Maeko couldn't take it any more. She began to bob her head back and forth to a song she had heard on the radio.

"Shut up and Dance with me." Maeko began to sing off key, as she started moon walking into another soldier who grabbed her and gave her a scare.

"Break time," The man said letting her go. "And thanks for getting that song stuck in my head."

"But its such a fun song, right?" Maeko said grinning. The man shook his head and nodded towards the door.

"Go on." He said with a smirk. Maeko gave him a quick salute and headed into the barracks. The house had been renovated from what was likely a very nice family house into what now looked more military like instead. The compound had three buildings, one had the general barracks, one was a war room and officer barracks, and the last was devoted to weapons, dust and munitions. The court yard in the middle of these buildings doubled as a cafeteria. Maeko walked into the court yard to find Talia and Saga sitting in a corner away from the rest of the people.

"Now what do we have here," Maeko said grinning, "Everything good for you two?"

"Yeah," Talia said the red fox ears on her head twitching slightly. "Why did I have to change my hair color?"

"Because," Maeko said grinning her white cat tail curling around her a little. "The color had to match the ears."

"Okay, but I could have used a different color pair of ears." Talia said as her ears flattened against her head in irritation.

"But you look so cute as a fox." Maeko said cuddling against her arm. Talia gave Saga a pleading look.

"Hey don't look at me." Saga said raising both hands. "I can't even get her to a proper breakfast."

"Butter Toast is one of the best foods in the world," Maeko said grinning. "It's buttery." She wiggled her fingers under her bottom lip as she said the last word.

Both teammates just looked at their leader like she was the strangest being on the face of Remnant, before continuing on with the conversation.

"So what have we learned?" Talia asked, her ears twitching from Maeko blowing in them.

"My clairvoyance was a little fuzzy but I was able to learn that someone really strong will arrive in tomorrow." Maeko said still playing with Talia's ears.

"And it seems that every strong fighter in the White Fang is here now," Saga said, "Maeko you do know that the two of you look like lovers right now."

"Oh this is nothing," Maeko said with a grin. "You should have seen us in the closet in our dorm room."

"What were you doing in the closet?" Saga asked, "Do I have to sanitize my clothes when I get back?"

"Its okay," Talia said pushing Maeko a little farther away. "It was just that it would have looked perverted if someone had walked in on us while we put on these devices."

"Alright then," Maeko said settling down beside Talia, "Talia go ahead and give Yasu this info so he can tell Wolf if we lose contact."

Maeko stopped when she looked over the horizon and saw a large grimm flying over the forest. "It looks like its chasing something. I wonder what it could be. oh well Be careful girls."

* * *

Dawn shown over the clearing as Yang woke to the sun shining through the cave opening. Wolf stood at the entrance in obvious thought, as Yang walked beside him.

"What are we gonna do about that thing?" Yang said humorless. she stood beside Wolf her usual grin replaced by a solid determination.

"We're gonna kill it." Wolf said flashing his aura in the palm of his hand. Wolf then turned into the cave and shouted, "Okay every one get up and lets go."

"How do we kill it?" Yang asked, as the others began to stand and wipe the sleep from their eyes.

"I'm gonna chop its wings off, then you guys can blow it away." Wolf said stretching and doing a few warm ups.

"Good." Yang said fitting Ember Cilica on her wrists, as Blake and Weiss reloaded their weapons. Jaune stood with his team beside him. Velvet and Fox adjusted their weapons, standing beside Wolf.

Wolf turned in the entrance lifting his hand, and flashing his aura.

On the opposite side of the clearing Henry Corpston stepped out of the forest sword in one hand and pistol in the other. "Come at me you over grown lizard!" Henry yelled.

The dragon flew down over the clearing, blocking out the sun. Henry sat their shooting up at the dragon while yelling profanities. The dragon began to hover and launch fire over Henry, who ducked beneath his over coat. In an instant Wolf disappeared from the mouth of the cave, then in a blur of rose petals and a flash of light Ruby and Wolf appeared above the dragon. Then with a blur of motion the two instantly shot down on top of the dragon, one on each wing, pushing the beast to the ground and removing the wings from it's body.

"Hahaha!" Henry laughed as he swung his coat tail out extinguishing the flames. "and you said that this jacket was a waste of money." Henry then reloaded and began shooting the monster in the face, only to get roars of annoyance.

Ruby zoomed over to her team, the only obvious damage being, that her cape had been burned off but she still had the hood over her head. Yang gave the biggest smile she had ever had before, then grabbed Ruby in a bear hug.

"Can we do this later?" Ruby squeaked out. "That dragon is still kicking even without its wings."

The group then realized that Henry and Wolf stood on either side of the beast keeping its attention focused between the two of them. Fox ran out and began attacking its limbs to restrict its movements.

"I'm glad to see you again," Jaune said with a friendly smile. He then looked over the situation as Fox, Wolf, Henry, and Velvet tried their hardest to restrict the grimm's movements. "I just had an idea. Nora can Yang barrow your hammer."

After a few moments passed Jaune and Ruby lead their teams into combat. Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang stood by the cave entrance waiting for the signal from Jaune. Weiss, and Ruby using the ice flowers combo, pinned the monsters tail to the ground. Then Ren and Blake attacked one rear leg, severing tendons keeping the beast still. The beast roared and tried to strike at the quick duo only for Henry to shoot it in the eye with his pistol. Jaune then took that moment to drive his sword through the other rear paw and wedging it into the ground with all of his might. The beast roared once again, and then was attacked by Velvet and Fox on either. Fox, using all of his strength, shattered the grimm's front leg with one massive strike. Wolf then moved quickly and broke the other front leg with a flurry of strikes, while Velvet helped Henry keep its attention. Jaune then gave the signal while he held onto the sword that was pinning the massive grimm's paw to the ground.

Pyrrha, and Nora held Yang between them on Pyrrha's shield, while Yang was half sitting on Nora's hammer. With a flash the two girls sent Yang flying into the air like a rocket. Yang at the height of her arc, opened her semblance full blast, bringing all of the emotions that she had been feeling until minutes ago, to the front as fuel. She burned in the sky for a moment like a second sun then came rocketing back down, with the hammer held in front of her. Yang picked up speed quickly, and became like a comet falling to the ground, flames even appeared around the broad side of the hammer. She fell closer and closer to her target, her aura and semblance still flaring around her as well as reentry flames. In the last moment before impacting the dragon Yang released the hammer and fell into the monster both fists first.

The dragon instantly stopped moving and fell still. Every one standing in the clearing stood in silence, half from exhaustion and half awe at what they had just seen happen. Jaune pulled his sword from the paw, then picked up Nora's hammer and handed it to her.

"Do you think you can move this?" Jaune said grinning, "We need to get Yang out from under that thing, and we can't wait for it to dissolve."

"Of course," Nora said taking the weapon with a grin. With one mighty swing of the hammer she rolled the monster on to its side, where everyone could see a hole in it the size of Yang. Team RWBY could not help but laugh when they saw that Yang had gotten herself stuck up to her waist in the ground. Yang's feet kicked and pulled trying to get herself unstuck, but to no avail.

"Hold on Yang," Wolf said grinning, "I've got you." After finding no safe place to put his hands, Wolf grabbed her at the hips and pulled. As Yang popped out of the hole Wolf fell, with Yang landing in his lap.

Yang coughed up a little dirt, then looked to Wolf, who was patting her back. "I knew you'd fall for me." Yang said with a grin.

"You fell first," Wolf said with a smirk and moving to stand.

"BOOOOO!" Nora called out from a few feet away.

Yang quickly got to her feet then ran to Ruby and grabbed her in a bear hug. "You can't leave my side anymore, at least until you're Thirty." Yang said squeezing Ruby tighter, with Blake patting both on the back.

"I'm fine," Ruby croaked out pushing Yang away.

"The question is how?" Weiss said stepping up beside her partner trying not to look happy about seeing her.

"My coat," Henry said stepping up, "I was able to get my coat over her before to much damage could be done."

"Yeah," Ruby said excitedly, "And he taught me this cool technique that lets me control my aura and semblance more accurately." Henry grinned as Ruby gave him a speed hug. "Thanks."

"Ah," Henry said patting her on the head. "I'm just happy to help, and it doesn't hurt that you remind me of my grand-daughter." a darkness fell over Henry for just a moment as he remembered, then he smiled once more. "So don't we have some sort of terrorist group to break up?"

Wolf looked around the clearing, figuring the hours until the operation was to happen. "We need to make up some time." He said adjusting his sword on his belt. "Everyone okay to run?"

"Already?" Jaune said as more of a whine. "Fine lets get this over with." Jaune led the teams back into the forest, with Ruby and Henry shooting ahead as scouts.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait I had something of a writers block also known as work, life and Fallout. I know that's no excuse but I'm sure everyone who plays it understands. Anyways I have the next chapter written already and I'm gonna put it up once I can read over it with a clear mind for editing. (probably Thursday or Friday) I also made the next one a bit longer so look forward to it. So as always remember that every story is a journey you just have to imagine it.


	13. Ready, FIGHT!

After running for almost twelve hours straight, Wolf and his group stopped within a mile of the compound. The group set up a fireless camp as Yasu appeared from the forest, startling the jumpy hunters.

"Sir I have information." Yasu said handing the faunus a piece of paper.

Wolf took a moment to look over the information, and as he read his face became pale. "You have got to be kidding me. General Waradi Treyus? Really?"

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Pyrrah asked, scratching her head.

"You probably heard it in history class." Wolf said as Yasu gave a grim look. "Do you remember the battle of Fort Castle during the Faunus War? Well General Treyus lead the faunus to victory in that battle. Though his exploits have become quite exaggerated, if he can do even half of what the stories says, we are in trouble."

"Wait wouldn't that make him like a hundred years old or something?" Jaune asked, scratching his head.

"As I said if the stories are half true," Wolf said putting the paper into his pocket. "One story says that he wrestled Death itself and won making himself immune to death."

The camp went silent. Henry leaned back and propped up his feet, "I guess we'll test that out tomorrow."

"Yes we will," Wolf said looking at the full moon.

* * *

The others had finally settled down to get some rest while Ruby and Henry sat up for the first watch. They both sat high up in a tree on opposing sides.

"Henry I've been curious," Ruby said quietly, "How do you know about my semblance?"

"Well that's because you told me when you were a teacher at Signal." Henry said peeking around the tree to see Ruby almost fall.

"Wait I've never taught at Signal," Ruby said regaining her balance, "I'm only sixteen now and you're not supposed to move on to Beacon until you're like seventeen."

Henry smiled, "You were actually twenty starting your first year teaching, and believe it or not, I was only thirteen, just starting out."

"What?" Ruby said now even more confused.

"Do you know what the multiverse is?" Henry asked looking into the stars.

"Uhm like a universe?" Ruby asked.

"Actually a multiverse is a step outside of that." Henry said grinning, "but the difference is that every time a decision is made, a new universe is added to the multiverse. Now I am originally from a different universe, but I was cursed. My daughter went dark and placed a powerful curse on me. The curse is that I have to die seventy times and then after seventy lives I can reunite with my daughter, and then I will have a chance to purge the evil from her. The only rule is I have to die at the age of fifty seven, my age right now, and I don't get my memories from previous lives until I'm right around fifty."

Henry stopped talking to look at Ruby who was staring at him with curiosity. "Have you ever been tempted to live in a world to your fifty eighth birthday?"

"Once it was a peaceful world, for the most part. No grimm, dust or aura, but they had this thing called uranium, which powered everything. But that world didn't last long people used that power source as a weapon and destroyed everything. Me and my family couldn't escape so I still died at fifty seven."

"I'm sorry," Ruby said now a little down.

"It's okay," Henry said with a smile, "Cause the next life I met you at Signal." Henry then acted like he was telling a secret. "And between us I had a crush on a certain hooded teacher." Henry laughed as Ruby almost fell out of the tree again, this time her face almost glowed red. "Once I got my old memories I felt really awkward, because I have memories of you as my granddaughter. I feel even more awkward when I remember giving you a love letter when I was fifteen and you twenty two."

Henry paused for a moment while Ruby calmed down. Once she had set herself back up Henry started again, "In that universe I was able to learn so much from both teams RWBY and JNPR, during my stints at Signal and Beacon. You taught me about my own aura and then the others taught me how to fight. I remember that Yang and Nora had taken Glynda's place, since it takes two of them to fill her shoes. Their training sessions were always some of the best. Wiess' lectures on dust and its proper uses were almost like combing Port's and Oobleck's lectures together. Long winded and almost as if she was trying to cram as much information into our heads as possible."

"Really? What did Blake, Jaune and Pyrrah do?" Ruby asked now comfortable on the tree branch.

"Blake was a guest lecturer from the Faunus Reformation." Henry said looking down at the group. "She built a group that countered the white fang and was peaceful, she even had humans be part of it. Her charter members were actually Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. SSSN soon joined in when they heard what she was doing which lead to it going global very quickly."

"Wow," Ruby said looking down at her team, "What about Jaune?"

"Jaune took Ozpin's place and Pyrrah worked as his deputy. Between the school and the three babies at home I'm not sure how the two of them taught us let alone lived through those years."

Ruby smiled, "I just hope Jaune was less clumsy with babies than he is normally." She said giggling.

The two laughed and let silence fill the night.

* * *

Morning brought a dense fog with it covering the world in a haze, as the teams met up. Jaune lead JNPR, RWBY, and CFVY, down the main road towards the compounds front gate as Wolf and Henry met with MYST on the inside of the compound by way of Yasu's teleportation. Jaune looked up at the gate, and took a deep breathe.

"Ruby, Pyrrah sniper support." Jaune called out "Ren, Blake cover them. Nora, Coco hold fire until I say." After looking around for a moment Jaune nodded then looked to Yang and Yatsuhashi. "Would you two knock on the gate for us?"

Jaune stood between Nora and the gate in a fighting stance, as Yang and Yatsuhashi knocked the front gate off its hinges.

"Knock Knock," Yang said as hundreds of faunus heads turned towards her. "I'll be interrupting for Xaio ever Long this takes. Now who wants some?"

Yatsuhashi and Yang fell back to support their teams. As soon as the faunus poured through the gate, Jaune yelled "Fire!"

Coco and Nora began decimating the front line as they walk through the gate, while Ruby and Pyrrah picked off the stragglers. Fox, Yang, Yatsuhashi, Wiess and Jaune stood between the ever dwindling numbers of enemies, and their team. Velvet stood behind everyone, with her box just waiting for Jaune to let her fight.

"Nora move up," Jaune shouted as he began to clash with an enemy. Yang noticed that these guys were not as weak as the ones they had fought previously, as one of the men tanked her normal strike. Yatsuhashi fought hard to keep his footing but with the number of enemies and their strength even he was being pushed. "Velvet go ahead!" Jaune called still struggling with his opponent as the others ran at Coco and the snipers.

Velvet stepped forward and flipped a switch on her box. The box unfolded into four floating wands, all four glowing with extreme power. Velvet grabbed the red rod then called, 'brand hemel' while pointing it to the sky. Then as she brought it down streaks of flames fell onto the enemy. Velvet then took the blue rod in one hand while holding the red in the other and charged her opponents. Velvet dodged and kicked, and with every extension of her arm an opponent fell. Her other two wands followed her and she would switch between them with an ease that only came from years of practice. Ruby and Pyrrah had given up on being snipers as the faunus closed in on them. Coco was surrounded but held them back with her massive gun. Ren and Blake fought beside their teammates, Ruby and Pyrrah, the four weaving through each other in practiced choreography.

The field had descended into madness but Jaune still kept his eyes open for the right moment, he needed that one moment that would turn the tides in his favor. That is when he saw Adam rush through the fray, towards the back where Blake was. 'I don't need any more of this.' Jaune thought as he took down his opponent, and picked up his gun sword. Jaune shot the guy Yang was facing in the back, drawing his attention.

"Yang go help Blake, I just saw Adam head that way." Jaune called out as he locked blades with the giant. Jaune then did a spin like he was dancing and stabbed the guy in the back. Yang took off as Jaune began to hum a tune and bob his head to the beat. He then started to slowly dance dodging enemy attacks, and countering strikes. Soon his moves became much more flashy drawing the attention of the enemies around him, who charged the dancing fool. Jaune continued to dance moving through enemies like they were random dance partners.

* * *

Wolf, Henry and MYST, moved quickly through the compound as the battle raged outside. White Fang ran through the halls towards the front gate where the attack team was holding their own against a superior force.

"So where is that old man that we had to get rid of?" Henry asked looking around for enemies.

"I'm right here," A booming voice said from just inside a door. As the faunus stepped forward you could tell that this was not some crippled old man. Just being in the same room as him caused Team MYST to nearly faint from fright. The faunus stood a massive seven feet tall and looked to be one solid muscle. The two tusk protruding from his mouth gave him a feral vibe, but that was the least scary part. The aura that radiated around him, made his presence even more overwhelming. "I came all the way from Mistral because my apprentice was worried, but I get here and this is all I find. Laughable."

"I've come to destroy the White Fang," Wolf said stepping forward as he signaled for the others to leave. Once the others were out of the way Wolf pulled his sword and attacked the larger faunus.

* * *

Jaune stood on what was left of the front line. Yatsuhashi, Fox and Weiss, were beginning to wear out, and Jaune could feel his arms burning as well. Jaune had stopped dancing but still kept his foot work moving as best he could but with dwindling aura reserves, it was all they could do to stay alive. That is when reinforcements arrived.

Team MYST took down enemies from inside the compound, helping to dwindle the numbers. Henry shot to the back of the group where Ruby, Blake and Yang had gathered and was struggling with Adam. Blake and Yang, alternated landing quick strikes trying to hold Adam off, then Ruby shot between the two as they switched and slashed with her scythe. Adam repelled every attack and even landed a couple of his own. One such strike sent Gambol Shroud flying from Blake's hands, and then with a slash, Adam sent Blake flying depleting the last of her aura. Henry charged Adam as Ruby and Yang fell back to check on their teammate, who were then surrounded by White Fang soldiers.

Henry pulled his revolver and fired couple of shots, which were blocked by Adam. Then in the instant Adam blocked the bullets, Henry appeared behind him with a downwards sword slash from his gladius. Adam blocked it just in time, then countered with a blast from his sheath. Henry spun dodging the shot then fired off his last two bullets at point blank. Adam pushed the gun aside with his sheath then slashed with his sword. Henry parried with his gun then lunged with his sword.

As Henry's aura reserves quickly dwindled, he dropped his gun and released a punch that used the last of his aura. Adam was pushed back and his aura immediately disappeared. Adam in a last ditch effort charged the old man and ran him through.

Ruby watched as a red blade protruded from the back of her new friend. Adam sheathed his sword and then ran from the battle back into the compound. Ruby as quickly as she could knocked out her opponents, then ran over to Henry.

"Henry," Ruby said tears in her eyes, as she picked him up and tried to stop the bleeding.

Henry grinned, "I guess I get to die in a cute girls arms this time." Henry wiped a tear from her face as he said, "You need to go and help your team. Be brave and … keep moving … forwar..."

In that moment Henry Corpston died.

Ruby gently laid Henry on the ground then stood and picked up Crescent Rose. Tears still in her eyes Ruby charged the enemy nothing but a blur of motion as she attacked all enemies within reach.

Jaune pushed out of the fray into the now empty court yard. In that moment He turned and examined the battle field. The numbers were staggering as he saw that all of the others had ended up surrounded, but thankfully they had managed to gather into their teams. Jaune took a breathe and looked over the battle field for the thing that would enable the sixteen to defeat one hundred.

Suddenly the wall of the building behind Jaune exploded as Wolf was sent flying into the court yard. The Giant Treyus then stepped from the building his battleaxe in hand. Jaune checked on his unconscious teacher then stood with a pistol he had picked up in one hand and Crocea Mors in the other.

"Just what I needed." Jaune said with a sigh.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is a little longer but I am moving into the final chapters so I can make them a little bit longer. Last time I forgot to give credit where credit is due, so RWBY is created and own by Rooster Teeth productions please support them. Also that volume 3 episode 7 right? man that was cool. Now I'm having a hard time deciding whether to make this a happy ending or a some what sad ending so if you have a choice drop a comment. As always remember that every story is a journey you just have to imagine it.


	14. You and Me (conclusion)

A/N: Okay so I just wanted to put this in first, here is the last chapter of this story if you want a sequel please leave a comments. This one was a lot of fun and I figured that after watching what was going on in Volume 3 Episode 11 that now was the best time to put this chapter out. Also for after the fight I was listening to "You and Me" by Lifehouse, if you wanted to put that on it might help set the mood. I mean Yang needs a hand when it comes to setting the mood.

* * *

Jaune stood between Wolf and General Treyus with Crocea Mors pointed at the large faunus. The faunus then gave a feral smile.

"You are quite brave boy," Treyus said, "I hate to kill someone so young but you are standing against me so I guess I have no choice. What is your name and I'll make sure to remember your courage."

"I am Jaune Arc." Jaune said stepping forward and readying his stance.

"Arc?" Treyus said bursting into laughter, "I fought your grandfather he was a respectable warrior. I see now that it is a family trait." Treyus hefted his ax in preparation.

Jaune and Treyus launched at each other, Jaune parried the first strike of the ax with his sword then fired the pistol he had taken from a downed enemy. The faunus dodged with the dexterity of gymnast. Treyus did a horizontal spin dodge and swung his battleaxe knocking Jaune back. Jaune fell to the ground but was able to hold onto his sword all thanks to his extreme training with Wolf and Pyrrha. Jaune could feel that his aura reserves were almost all gone, and most definitely in the red. Jaune slowly tried to stand, but was swiftly put on the ground by Treyus.

"Look at that," Treyus said watching the rest of the battle. "Your small army is quite tough. I guess I should finish you off quickly so I can kill your friends before they kill off my apprentice's men." The man raised his battleaxe for the final strike.

Suddenly Pyrrha launched her spear at the faunus which he dodged as if he saw it coming. Pyrrha then followed up with a shield bash knocking him back, and away from Jaune.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked helping her partner off of the ground.

"In the red but still in this fight." Jaune said. They then took ready stances side by side. The two charged but were immediately pushed back by a sudden explosion of two stone pillars summoned by the faunus with a bright glow from his body. Pyrrha fell to the ground unconscious, while Jaune fell to the ground and felt his aura deplete completely.

"Now I've decided to kill both of you, after all you two made me use my dust." The faunus said, as he walked over to Pyrrha's prone form. He lifted his battleaxe over his head and moved to slam it down. Before the faunus could finish his strike, he was blasted backwards by a surge of aura. Jaune slowly stood his aura flaring to life around him. The air in the court yard suddenly turned cold, when Jaune's aura went from a warm white light to a black ominous shadow surrounding him.

"You tried to hurt Pyrrha," Jaune said as he stepped forward. Jaune's hair and clothes then slowly turned black, as his voice gained an inhuman sound. "I will kill you for trying to hurt her." Jaune then looked up and a white grimm mask appeared over his face. Jaune then lashed out with a now black Crocea Mors.

* * *

Yang and the others finally chased off the last of the White Fang when they noticed Jaune and Treyus fighting. Jaune's new found power had turned the battle in his favor, and from the outside it looked as if instead of getting more worn down Jaune was slowly getting more and more powerful as the battle went on. Yang and the others looked on not seeing a space where they could help, as Wolf helped Pyrrha back with the rest of the group.

"Coach what is this?" Pyrrha asked watching the now black clad Jaune's battle.

"I'm not sure," Wolf said still struggling to hold himself up. Suddenly a roar from one of the ancient grimm was heard from the nearby forest. "We really don't need this."

In that moment Jaune beheaded General Waradi Treyus, and let out a roar that countered the grimm's roar. Wolf could then sense that the grimm had been scared off, but how?

Yang was the first to go over to check on Jaune. "Are you good?" She said with a hand on his back. In that instant the others saw a black blade protrude from Yang's back. The white and red mask glowed at Yang, as the creature removed the sword and let Yang fall to the ground, with a roar.

"Yang!" Wolf yelled in unison with her teammates, all five charging at the beast, that was once Jaune. Team CFVY stepped forward first giving the monster everything they had to try and hold it off.

"Yasu," Wolf called out, "I need you to teleport her to the hospital right now."

"Don't worry we have this," Saga said as she started first aid. "Go stop Jaune before he hurts anyone else."

At this point the only member of team CFVY standing was Yatsuhashi, the others had been knocked out by the beast. Yatsuhashi blocked one punch and was sent flying into a wall. With this Ruby, Blake, and Weiss unleashed every last drop of power they had at the monster, but to no avail. The beast with one slash blasted all three back with just wind pressure from his sword. Meako and Talia joined with Wolf in a coordinated attack but were quickly knocked out leaving Wolf against the monster alone. Wolf dodged and weaved trying to avoid its blade but was hit with a surprise fist to the gut then a quick kick that sent him flying into the court yard wall. Ren and Nora charged at their leader, but could not bring themselves to attack their leader and was blown away quickly.

This left Pyrrha standing alone against her lover. Pyrrha tried to ready herself to fight but could not bring herself to raise her blade against Jaune.

"I can't do this." Pyrrha said dropping her weapon tears streaming from her eyes. "There is no way I could really fight you Jaune. If you're still in there you won't hurt me either."

The beast raised a hand to grab her by the neck but stopped inches from her. "Pyrrha run." Jaune's voice came through, the strain evident in his voice. "I can't hold it back for long."

"Jaune I believe that you can fight it," Pyrrha cried.

"NO! I can't, now RUN!" Jaune's voice cracked as the strain got to him.

"I would rather die than live without you." Pyrrha said stepping past the hand.

Suddenly a low gravelly growl came from deep inside of Jaune, "Then die," The beast grabbed Pyrrha by the neck and lifted her off of the ground. Pyrrha struggled against the hand as it choked her, then passed out from lack of air. At that moment a bright white light came from deep within Pyrrha's stomach, then radiated out around her whole body pushing back the creature, and letting Pyrrha breathe while she fell to the ground. The light then began to run through the beast's arm, and into the body where it swirled into his stomach. Suddenly the monster let out a pained roar as the white light spread throughout its whole body casting away the black aura, and bringing Jaune's color back to him. The last thing to disappear was the grimm mask on Jaune's face, which shattered and dissolved. Jaune with a final pained scream, passed out and fell beside Pyrrha on the ground.

* * *

Yang woke in the small hospital room, Wolf was holding her hand as he had fallen asleep with his head on the bed beside her. Yang looked around the room for a moment when her eyes landed on the bed opposite her. From the state of its occupants, Weiss had fallen asleep first and then Ruby had obviously curled up with her partner while she slept. In the chair beside the bed Blake sat curled into a ball with a blanket draped over her. Yang quickly grabbed her scroll which was on the table beside her, and snapped a picture of her team. After that Yang sat for a moment until a mischievous grin grew on her face. Yang slowly reached her hand for Wolf's ears that laid within reach.

"Don't even think about it." A groggy Wolf said not moving.

"I wasn't doing anything." Yang said grin still plastered on her face.

"Yeah right," Wolf said lifting his head and looking at her.

"So," Yang said lifting her hand which Wolf hadn't let go of yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Wolf said sitting up and letting her hand go. "I guess I grabbed it in my sleep or something."

"You don't have to be like that, you know."

"Yang," Wolf looked at her. "I didn't want a student to die on my first trip. That is all there is to it."

"He was more worried than Ruby," Blake said one eye lazily held open.

"I'm still your teacher so shut up, and mind your own business." Wolf said standing and moving to the window. The sun was just rising over the horizon, washing the room with light. Yang tried to sit up but hissed with pain. Wolf spun and helped her to a comfortable sitting position. Yang sat grinning at the faunus young man as his hand lingered on her's for a split second, then he quickly turned back to the window, a slight blush to his face, and tail whipping to and fro.

"So how do you feel?" Wolf asked clearing his throat.

"Like a recovering shishkabob," Yang said wincing as she adjusted herself. "What happened? What was that power and how did we get here?"

"After Yasu and Saga brought you down," Wolf started, "They grabbed a couple of people to help gather the wounded White Fang, but by the time they returned the Fang members had been dragged off already. But they found our group lying unconscious on the ground. As for that power I'm still not sure, but one of the doctors here is a leading aura researcher, and she is investigating what happened and how to stop it from now on. Actually she is the one that performed your surgery. The blade had nicked your spinal cord. If not for her you would have never walked again."

"Oh Hensu," A fox tailed faunus lady said as she entered the room. "With such flattery I might think that you want to reestablish our engagement."

"Shirohana," Wolf said looking at her, "I was never going to go with that arrangement. My father would have had to kill me first." Shirohana sashayed over to Wolf, who had turned back to watching the sunrise. The fox rapped her arms around Wolf then turned to Yang and gave her a wink.

"Fox, you better get those hands off of him," Yang said her hair igniting. Weiss stirred with a moan and pushed the little red reaper out of the bed, then turned over and went back to sleep. Ruby looked up at her sister then decided that it would be better to go get breakfast, and flashed out of the room.

"Well aren't we the lively one." Shirohana said casting a look over her shoulder, not letting Wolf go. Suddenly Wolf disappeared from where he had been standing to a foot to the fox faunus' left. Wolf then grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling through the window.

"Why did you come in here?" Wolf asked, making sure she stayed the prescribed one foot away.

Shirohana straightened her coat then slipped on a pair of glasses as she pulled out a small note pad. "According to the test results," She began looking through her notes. "I found that Jaune's semblance was a power called Grimm Knight. If his aura depleted and his life was in danger he could use this power but the cost would be his sanity. He would become a grimm that would be more powerful than the Nesseloch, and as unrelenting as a beowolf."

"Wait, was?" Wolf said a little confused, "And if it were more powerful than the Nesseloch why are we still alive?"

Shirohana grinned, "Well that's the best part. Now Jaune will no longer have a semblance because his was purged."

"How?"

"Our baby." Pyrrha said stepping into the room. "Apparently it was able to use its semblance when I was in trouble and purged the grimm from Jaune."

"Wait, a semblance?" Blake asked, "From inside the womb?"

"It is a very rare thing to happen," Shirohana said looking through her notes. "But I have seen it happen once before. When both parents have a strong aura and they either accidentally, or I suppose it could be purposefully, release their aura at the time of conception, the baby will become even more powerful than the parents, and have a semblance from birth. Unfortunately, the baby having used it so early in development I'm not even sure if the baby will make it. Which is why you should still be in bed. If you don't recover completely your aura will not be able to help the baby."

"I'll go back in a minute but I had to help someone gather the courage to see Yang." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Suddenly a bear the size of a large child and a dozen sunflowers appeared in the doorway. Jaune carefully stepped through the door with his gifts and stood their for a moment his head hung low.

"I'm sorry Yang," Jaune said, "It's because I lost control that your here. I don't expect you to forgive and forget, I just hope that we won't become enemies."

Yang had frozen her fists clenched at her sides, just staring at Jaune wide eyed. Wolf patted Yang on the shoulder, which caused her to jump and look at Wolf. The only red in her eyes were from tears, and when she looked at Wolf, she took her first breath since Jaune walked into the room.

"Jaune why don't you leave for now," Wolf said gently taking her hand. "I'll let you know when she's ready to talk."

"Alright," Jaune said with a nod, then set his gifts on the nearest table. "I hope you recover quickly." Jaune left the room followed by Pyrrha. Wolf sat on the edge of the bed and held Yang close, who then began to shiver a little trying to calm herself.

"Yang it's okay," Wolf said running his hand gently through her hair. Blake took the other side of the bed and held Yang's hand for support.

"I know what the doctor said a minute ago," Yang said with a ragged breath, "but he stabbed me with those glowing red eyes. That reminded me of being a helpless girl." Yang began to cry softly. "I thought I was past this, but just seeing his face took me back to that time."

"I'm here," Wolf said holding her as tight as he dared. "I'll help in what ever way you need. Just ask and it will get done."

Blake squeezed Yang's hand and placed one hand on her head. "Don't forget you have the best team on the planet with you too." Blake said smiling at her partner.

Ruby stuck her head around the corner of the door and saw her sister sitting there crying. Ruby burst through the door and over to Yang's bed. "What's going on? Why are you crying? Do I need to hurt someone?" Ruby asked rapidly as she moved to pull Crescent Rose from her belt.

"No," Yang said with a shake of her head as she wiped her tears. "I think I'll be okay now."

Weiss rose from her mattress with a stretch and yawn, "Good morning Yang. Are you finally feeling better?"

Yang nodded and gave a shaky smile. "Yeah I think I'm good now."

"Good," Weiss said standing, "Maybe this crazy doctor will let us take everyone home now."

"Give me Twenty Four hours and then I might." Shirohana said tapping Weiss on the head with her pen. Weiss swatted at the pen, but the fox faunus was already heading to the door. "I'll be back in a little while to give you a check up, after I make sure that Pyrrha is back in bed." She walked out of the door while she mumbled something about restraints. Soon the team began to talk between themselves about what happened with a very animated Ruby acting out as many details about it as she could.

"I've got something to take care of I'll be back in a little bit." Wolf said squeezing Yang's hand really quick, then he walked out of the door, leaving the girls to talk and hopefully cheer Yang up a little bit.

* * *

Ruby sat on a cliff over looking the ocean, with a new tombstone standing beside her. She silently placed Henry's gladius sword and revolver on top of the stone. "I hope you get your daughter back." She said looking into the sunset.

"I'm sure he will," Wolf said startling Ruby.

"Coach, I didn't notice you there." Ruby said trying to regain her composure.

"Actually I have something for you to remember Henry by." Wolf said pulling out a bag. Ruby took the bag and looked inside. Her grin became enormous when she pulled out a red leather trench coat with a hood on it. She immediately slipped the coat on and it fit perfectly even leaving room for Crescent Rose.

"It fits perfectly. How did you do it?"

"The local taylor has a semblance that lets her take exact measurements from a distance."

"How precise are we talking here?" Ruby asked a little worried.

"How precise are your measurements for Crescent Rose?"

"That's a little creepy."

"Yeah," Wolf said with a grin. "We modified Henry's coat with its fireproofed material and dyed it red just for you. There was enough material to make a hood even with what she had to cut to make it fit." Wolf moved to the tombstone and laid his hand on top. He bowed his head for a moment in silence then took hold of the weapons. "Do you mind if I take these?"

"Go ahead," Ruby said with a grin. "It's better if they get used than sit here and rust." Wolf smiled and placed the holsters on his hip and tightened the straps.

"So the doctor has said that everyone except Yang can go home now but Yang needs another week of bed rest before she will be healthy enough for that long trip." Wolf looked Ruby in the eye, "Do you want to go with the others tomorrow or stay with Yang?" Ruby thought for a couple of seconds then grinned at Wolf.

"I'll go with the others. Will you watch her for me?"

"Of course." Wolf responded with a grin.

* * *

Yang and Wolf had spent a whole two weeks together. Once Shirohana had let her move around a bit Wolf had wanted to show her as much of his town as he could. He showed her where he went to school when he was young, and he even began to slowly teach her the language of the island. They spent all of their days together and stayed up most nights talking. Before they noticed, it had been two weeks since the others left, and Wolf had to force Yang to go back before the end of the semester but she finally gave in. The morning of Yang's departure she wore a yellow sundress that matched her hair and made her eyes sparkle a brilliant lavender in the sun.

"So Hensu what are we gonna do when we get back. Want to go see a movie?" Yang asked as they walked onto the luxury air ship back to Vale. Wolf led her to the observation deck of the ship before he made any sign of answering.

"Yang I'm not going to go back to Beacon right now." Wolf said now standing by the rail and looking over the town. "I have business here to take care of."

"But you will come back right? I'm sure Ozpin will still let you be a Coach."

"Yang I can't go back there as a coach."

"Why not? And does this mean that I'll never see you again? Explai..." Yang was interrupted as Wolf passionately kissed her. The two melted into each other as the air ship rose into the air.

Wolf pulled away for a breath, "I couldn't do that as a coach." He gave her a gentle kiss almost as if she were glass, then moved to the railing. "I hate to kiss and run but I gotta go." He then jumped from the now airborne craft, leaving Yang a bit breathless.

Yang moved to the railing just in time to see Wolf gracefully land on the pier. "You better come home to me in one piece."

Wolf waved his hand without turning to look at her. Once out of sight of the air ship he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry Yang. I'll get home to you."

* * *

Okay so just to reiterate I NEED comments, I want to know if you want a sequel and I would also like critiques because if I can make my writing better the more you will enjoy it. So with much ado I bid you farewell until next time, and remember every story is a journey you just have to imagine it.


	15. Preview

Coming soon Wolf of Beacon II this is a taste of the first chapter.

* * *

Beacon Academy landing pad was crowded with new students hustling around trying to get luggage and people moving in the right directions. Wolf stepped off of the airship and looked around at the chaos. He silently moved through the crowd towards the emerald tower, when he saw a flash of blonde hair moving towards him.

"Hensu you're late!" Yang yelled grabbing Wolf's hand and pulling him towards the grand hall. "Coco's gonna be mad if we don't get there quick."

"Okay I need to do something first." Wolf said being dragged behind her.

"Well hurry up." Yang said still dragging him through the crowd. "What could be so important that you would risk the wrath of Coco?"

In an instant Wolf stopped all forward motion, spun Yang around and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, Wolf released her and continued on as if nothing happened. "Okay I'm done. That's all I needed to do. Let's hurry we're running late remember?"


End file.
